a beautiful relationship
by Dinky chix
Summary: Kurt is a 14 year old genius that starts McKinley early. read as he joins glee club gets bullied and falls in love   later mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

13 year old Kurt Elizabeth Hummel stood at his brother's car as he waited for the older teen. Today had been the first day of school and he wanted to go home and shower. He was the only 13 year old junior at McKinley high school and he had been picked on all day.

He had gone straight from middle school to being a junior in high school all because he had gotten his late mothers brains. He had also inherited her shyness, soft quiet voice, and shortness. Making him the shortest of the other juniors. And because of his shyness he had yet to make any friends. But there was an opening for the school's glee club that Finn was a part of, so he was hoping he would make friends there.

Eventually he saw Finn walking towards him with a group of people. At first he became a little fearful that his brother had brought along all the people to pick on him. He had thought that he and his brother had got past all the tension between them. Finn was a new brother, Kurt's father had met Finn's mother at a group for widowed people and had fallen in love, making their family of two become a family of four almost overnight.

"Hey Kurtie, these are the glee club members." Finn said introducing everyone, which put Kurt at ease. Soon all of Finn's friends were following them to their house while Finn and Kurt drove home.

"Finn what are you doing?" Kurt asked. He sometimes hated how protective his brother was.

"Kurtie they're good people and I can't be there to protect you all of the time." Finn said. He had seen how Kurt had been picked on all day and he wanted help in protecting his little brother. He hated not being able to be there for Kurt all the time.

Soon they were pulling in front of their house, with New Directions pulling in and parking around them. Soon the house was full of the rambunctious teens. All of them got to know Kurt and all of them fell in love with him. They all got the need to protect the smaller teen as well.

Four of the boys, Rory, Blaine, Sam, and Artie, took an instant liking to Kurt. They all seemed to be next to the smaller teen throughout the night, whenever Kurt wasn't talking to the girls. Finn smiled from the doorway of the living room as his baby brother made friends with the entire glee club.

He had finally had a good idea.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and in swaggered Noah Puckerman.

"I'm here, what's up?" Noah said as he bumped fists with Finn. He had, had to go to work so he hadn't been able to come round with the rest of the glee club and meet Kurt right after school.

"I want you to meet my little brother. He started his junior year today and he's already being bullied, and I want that to stop. He's joining glee so I'm hoping that everyone will help protect him." Finn said to Noah as he watched Kurt quietly laugh at something Brittany said.

Finn sometimes hated how shy Kurt was. His brother was the nicest, sweetest, kid ever. He was always thinking of others before himself and, in addition to that, he was very small. He just hoped that being in glee club would help with Kurt's shyness. It seemed like he made friends already. Finn watched as Rory, Blaine, Sam, and Artie drew Kurt in to a conversation about his second favourite activity - drawing.

Noah walked in to the living room and sat next to Rachel, who fancied him, as he watched the youngest junior ever to grace the halls of McKinley high.

Rachel was seething. She was the newest member of glee club and she believed she had more talent in her little finger than any of these people. 'They should be fawning over me, not that baby' she thought to herself.

"Hey Kurtie what you singing tomorrow?" Finn asked as he brought in loads of snacks, juice, and soda pop for the group. He then sat on the floor next to Quinn.

"I don't know…" Kurt said shyly as everyone's attention was suddenly on him. He could feel himself start to blush. He hated being the centre of attention.

"Why don't you get your iPod and we'll help you pick out the perfect song." Finn suggested, smiling at his brother. He wanted their friends to hear how awesome Kurt was at singing. So Kurt reluctantly went to get his iPod. He was secretly glad that he was getting help with his song choice. But he'd never tell Finn that!

So the entire glee club helped the newest member pick a song for his audition. Rachel was the only one not helping; she was still seething at being ignored by Noah.

"It doesn't matter what you sing. You're only going to be singing backup to me anyway seeing as I am the one with talent." Rachel said in a rude tone. After an hour she had finally got bored of listening to the group listing all the songs that she thought Kurt would never be able to sing.

"Get out!" Finn said in a dark voice, sticking up for Kurt. He knew his brother's vocal range after listening to the younger boy sing in his room and the shower. And he knew that Rachel would be singing Kurt's backup not the other way around.

"What?" Rachel screeched. This was a glee meeting and she was the, self-proclaimed, leader of the group. How dare they kick her out, all because she was telling the truth?

The group watched as Finn escorted the bossy girl out of the house. He then walked over to his brother, and pulled the quietly crying boy onto his lap for a hug. Kurt clung tightly to his brother. The glee club soon made it a group hug, with Kurt in the middle; making him feel special in the fact he now had friends.

"Kurtie you are so much better than her and you will show her tomorrow at lunch ok?" Finn said wiping Kurt's tear tracks off the smaller boy's cheeks, making Kurt smile.

After Rachel had left, the group had even more fun than before. Kurt, however, was even quieter than before. He was worried that what Rachel had said was true. That he would end singing backup and would fade into the background. He feared he would be forgotten like people had always done.

"Hey Kurtie, why don't you sing Defying Gravity from Wicked? It's your favorite." Finn suggested, knowing that Kurt could hit all the notes having heard the younger boy sing it so many times over the years since their parents had gotten married.

"I don't know…" Kurt said in his soft, quiet, voice, blushing with everyone's attention on him once again. Finn smiled and nodded at Blaine and the other boy jumped up, sat at the piano, and started to play the melody for the most famous song from the musical.

Soon the entire glee club was shocked at how Kurt sat on the floor and sang with such power, never missing a note and even hitting the highest notes. As Blaine played the final notes, the room was silent. Kurt blushed and tried to make an escape so he didn't have to see the looks he was getting. Before he could get further than the sofa that Noah and Mike were sitting on, he was lifted up and danced around the room on the taller boys' shoulders. Every one chanted happily that they would be winning regionals.

That was the scene that Burt and Carole came home to. They stood in the doorway and watched as Kurt was danced around the room, smiling and laughing for the first time in a long time. Burt had to wipe tears away from seeing his little boy laughing again. For the first time since they found out he would not only be going to high school, but to the junior year before all of his classmates Kurt was happy. Burt just knew that the 14 teenagers in the living room would be friends for life.

The next day Kurt was standing nervously at the front of the choir room. The glee clubbers were seated and smiling at him, making him calm a little. But he still had to perform in front of the choir master, Mr. Schue.

Mr. Schue had been hearing about the smallest junior from all the other teachers and he was greatly impressed so far. It turned out all of Kurt's classes were advanced courses in every subject. And even then, they seemed too easy for the smaller boy. So when Finn told him that Kurt wanted to join glee, he jumped at the chance to have the small boy in the club. But he still had to audition.

When Kurt heard the opening notes of Defying Gravity start he closed his eyes and sang. He could hear Mr. Schue's intake of breath at hearing his voice. He already knew that the other teenagers wanted him but it was good to know that he had shocked the teacher as well.

When he had finished the teenagers waited on baited breath for Mr. Schue to say anything about what he had just heard. Rachel spoiled the moment though.

"No, not going to happen. No way." she said smiling smugly, hoping that Mr. Schue would agree with her like he did with everything else. She watched gleefully as tears gathered in Kurt's eyes.

Before Mr. Schue could say anything Kurt ran from the room and headed to the nearest bathroom. Everyone stood and glared at Rachel. They then went to look for the younger boy.

Quinn found him when she went to look in the girl's bathroom, on the off chance that he would be in there. She found him curled up in a ball, crying his eyes out in the last stall.

"Oh Sweetie…" Quinn said, gathering him into her arms, whispering soothing nonsense in his delicate shell-like ear. When Kurt was calm enough they stood and headed back to the choir room. When they got there they saw all the teenagers' on one side glaring at a smug looking Rachel.

When Finn saw his girlfriend come back in with his brother he left the glaring teens and went to hug Kurt. Mr. Schue came back out seeing that Kurt was back and he was safe. He was carrying some sheet music in his hands.

"Kurt we would be honored if you would join glee club and here is the solo number for this year's regionals. We have 4 weeks to practice." Mr. Schue said as he watched the sad tears be replaced with happy ones, and the biggest smile he had ever seen, grace Kurt's delicate features. The smile was bright and happy and made Kurt's blue eye sparkle.

Rachel screeched and stormed out leaving the rest of the group to celebrate that Kurt was a member and he had the solo.

The following week had Kurt's birthday so the glee club planned a party. Everyone was invited to the Hudson-Hummel house to decorate it. It would be Kurt's first party with real friends and he couldn't wait.

The only one not invited had been Rachel, but she planned to gatecrash it. In her mind it was a glee event and since she was the 'leader' of glee, she had to be there.

So on the Saturday of Kurt's birthday the house was invaded with teenagers, laughing and singing making the house alive with joy again. They were having a barbeque since it was one of the last nice days of September. So everyone was outside in the garden, the football players playing touch football while the girls and Kurt sat on the deck and gave each other manicures and pedicures.

Burt was at the grill, smiling at his sons enjoying the sun with their friends. Suddenly the doorbell rang from inside the house; Finn ran in and answered, nearly slammed the door shut when he saw that it was Rachel. Ever since Kurt had joined she had been unbearable; screeching every time Kurt tried to practise his solo for regionals, forcing Mr. Schue to kick her out on more than one occasion.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" he said quietly so he didn't draw the attention of the rest of the club members from the garden.

"This is a glee event and I'm the leader so I need to be here." Rachel said smugly trying to push herself into the house. But with Finn being bigger than her it was nearly impossible. Burt had heard her smug voice so he left Noah in charge of the grill and made his way to the door.

"You are not welcome in my house. I have heard from both my sons about you and what you have been doing." Burt said taking to door from Finn's sending him back to his friends before closing the door in the girls face, and going back out to his family and their friends and enjoyed the rest of his youngest sons 14th birthday party.

Little did they know that Rachel would be plotting Kurt's down fall as she walked home. No one stole a solo off her and got away with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Kurt was in the boy's locker room, hiding from Rachel. It had become his only safe haven from the diva, and he hated it. He hated the smell and how dirty clothes were all over place, but especially the smell.

He knew the diva wouldn't come in here, and he was hoping that he could hide until the bell rang for the afternoon lessons. He hadn't been able to hang out with his new friends as Rachel always demanded to be there no matter what the rest of the glee club said.

Rachel was harassing Kurt worse than the bullies of the school; she had somehow got the football team to slushie him on a daily basis. She screeched whenever he sang, and knocked him to the floor when they were doing their group numbers. Mr. Schue had to send her out of glee practise more than once.

He heard the door being pushed open. Scared that Rachel had found him, he curled in to a tighter ball against the lockers.

"Kurtie?" Finn called out. He had been told by Blaine and Rory that Kurt taken to hiding in the locker room from Rachel.

"Finn…" Kurt said, uncurling and walking to his brother.

"Come on lets go sit with our friends." Finn said, pulling his little brother out of the smelly locker room. He draped his arm over his baby brother as they walked.

"What about Rachel?" the smaller teen asked nervously. He tried to drag his feet when he saw them walking towards the courtyard where everyone had lunch.

"She has detention." Finn said, laughing at the thought of the self-proclaimed 'goody-two-shoes' diva in the school's detention room.

The brothers laughed as they walked to their friends. Well, Finn laughed and Kurt giggled. To Noah it was the most magical sound he had ever heard. He didn't know when he started to see the younger boy differently but he knew that, with Kurt so shy, he would have to wait until Kurt was comfortable around them before he made a move.

All the friends had decided that after watching Rachel bully the smallest of their group, Kurt would never go anywhere alone. They hadn't liked what she was doing and they told Mr. Schue a few times. He had then banned her from glee for a week, but she always said sorry in a very fake voice and the cycle would start all over again.

Making the glee club incredibly protective of the smallest member, they stood up to many bullies for the younger teen, which Kurt would be forever grateful.

So, over the next two weeks Kurt never went anywhere alone. He was walked to and from lessons. To and from glee, lunch and anything else he needed to do. In those two weeks he spent time with every member of the glee club getting to know his new friends. He found out that he like the company of Rory, Blaine, Sam, and Artie the best. And he had also got a little crush on Noah.

He was worried how his new friends would react to finding that information out so he kept it to himself. He didn't want to lose his new friends. Every week the entire glee club, excluding Rachel, would go to the Hudson-Hummel house and have a meeting and practise without the diva. Soon it was time for regionals and the club was ready.

When they got to the venue, and in to the green room, the atmosphere was tense. Rachel was on side of the room and everyone else on the other, ignoring the girl.

Soon it was time for their performance. They all filed out on the stage and got ready. Kurt would stand at the front of the stage while the rest of the group would be in darkness. They had begged Mr. Schue to do it like this for Kurt's song. They wanted to be able to cover Rachel's mouth so she didn't ruin the song.

The opening bars of the song 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' from Evita began. It wasn't the original solo but as soon as Mr. Schue heard Kurt singing, he changed it.

The audience sat in awe of the big voice coming out of the tiny teen on stage. Not a note was missed and again all the high notes were hit. As soon as Kurt finished singing the silence lasted for all of two seconds before the audience erupted in to cheering applause. Soon Kurt went back with the rest of the club and they sang their second song, 'Another Day in Paradise' by Phil Collins. They sang acapella making the haunting song seem more poetic.

After they had performed their second and third song the audience erupted in the thunderous applause. The New Directions ran off the stage cheering. They had nailed it. An hour later they were called back on to the stage to hear the results. They stood, holding hands, wishing and hoping that they had won.

Soon the head judge was reading out third place then second place and they were neither. So the words out of the judge's mouth next made the day of 15 teenagers.

"And first place goes to McKinley High's New Directions!" making the group jump around cheering. Mike and Noah lifted Kurt on to their shoulders, dancing around the stage with the smaller teen giggling at their antics.

On their way back to the school everyone drowned out Rachel as she said that she had made the winning possible. Finn had planned a party around their house. Rachel didn't know about it so she couldn't gatecrash it this time, like she did for Kurt's 14th birthday party at the start of the year.

Soon the glee club were singing and dancing up the drive way of the Hudson-Hummel boys, making their happiness heard all over the neighbourhood. Soon they all came crashing in to the house. Before they could get far though, Burt stopped them.

"Boy's the basement is ready." he said. The family had decided to convert the basement of their home into a soundproof party room for the boys and their friends. It was equipped with a music system, large screen TV, and games consoles.

Making their way down the stairs, their friends gasped at the space that would be theirs and their many parties.

Soon the friends were singing, dancing, and playing on the consoles; having fun. Noah sat on one of the couches, watching Kurt sing and dance. He had found out over the past few weeks that - even though Kurt was shy, quiet, and blushed very easily - as soon as the smaller boy heard music and had microphone in his hand, he became the life of the party, his eyes sparkling.

Noah felt the sofa dip with the weight of someone sitting next to him. He turned to see Finn beside him. He swallowed, not ready for Finn to know about his little crush on the other teen's brother. 'It's more than a little crush' his brain supplied. Noah wanted to roll his eyes but then Finn would have known something was up. So he did nothing.

"Are you all right Puck?" Finn asked. He had never seen his best friend so quiet.

"Yeah just thinking." Noah said 'about doing inappropriate things to your brother' he finished in his head. He was beginning to hate himself at the impure thoughts he was getting for Finn's 14 year old brother.

"You hurt him…and I will skin you alive and mount your testicles on my wall." Finn said as he got up. He had seen the way Noah was looking at his baby brother. He knew that the taller teen would protect Kurt but that didn't mean Puck was safe from getting the big brother speech.

Over the next few months every member of the glee club came up to Noah and gave similar threats to the older teen. They had grown incredibly protective of the smallest, and youngest, member of the glee club.

They had gone on to win their nationals, bringing a trophy back to McKinley for the first time from the glee club.

With only a month left of school Noah decided that he wanted to take Kurt to the prom at the end of their junior year. Not only that. He wanted to begin dating the smaller boy. So he set about wooing the younger boy and getting the glee club to help him.

Kurt was surprised when he opened his locker and a little piece of paper fluttered to the floor. He looked around, not seeing anything out of place and bent down to pick it up. He opened it and read,

Dear Kurt,  
>Over the next month I will prove my worthiness to you, before asking you to the prom. There will be notes like this and little presents which will only continue when you, hopefully, agree to be my date to the prom. I will treat you like the princess I know you want and deserve to be treated like.<p>

Fondly,

Your soon-to-be Knight in Shining Armor.  
>x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o<p>

Kurt's heart fluttered a little at the sweet note. He blushed and smiled as he folded the note carefully and tucked it in to his bag, keeping it safe.

Over the last 3 weeks of the school year Kurt received a little love note or a present at the start of every day. Noah always stood nearby to watch the resulting blush. All of Kurt's friends knew what Noah was doing, and they were impressed.

A week before prom Noah was ready to reveal himself to Kurt, so he did something he knew Kurt would love.

"Right, as this is the final glee meeting of the year, you can do whatever you like." Mr. Schue said. The teacher had been told what Noah had planned, and the teen had even got a 'hurt him and I hurt you' talk about Kurt from the teacher. Which surprised them both, it just seemed Kurt brought everyone's protective streak.

"Can I sing Mr. Schue?" Noah asked, cutting Rachel off before she could ask.

"The floor is yours." Mr. Schue said, going to sit in the seat that Noah had just left.

Noah grabbed his guitar and started to strum the opening notes to  
>'Everything' by Michael Buble. This caused Kurt to blush when the smaller boy realised he was the one being sung too. As soon as Rachel realized, she screamed and stormed out. But Noah didn't stop singing until the end.<p>

Kurt was blushing so much Noah was worried the smaller boy would faint from all the blood rushing to his head. When Noah stopped singing he reached for Kurt's hand and asked the seven words he had been aching to say for a month.

"Will you go to prom with me?" he asked, waiting with baited breath for Kurt's answer.

Kurt blushed and nodded. He couldn't get the words out of his throat he was so emotional. Noah smiled and shyly brought Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, making the girls sigh and Kurt to blush.

The night of the prom had finally arrived, and Kurt was very nervous. He couldn't get his hair to sit right and he couldn't do his tie, he was getting nervous. Carole came to his rescue though, helping him while Burt waited downstairs. He was waiting for his son's date to see what his intentions were.

When the door bell rang Kurt began to panic again, but Carole soothed his nerves. Noah, however, was incredibly nervous. Kurt wasn't ready and Burt wanted a word.

"Why do you want to date my son?" the older man asked gruffly. He liked Noah, but Kurt was his baby boy and anyone who hurt the younger boy would have to answer to him and his shotgun.

So Noah sat down and explained calmly why he wanted to date Kurt, and what he had done so far; impressing Burt even further. The conversation stopped as Kurt came down stairs in a suit with a tie and cummerbund that matched his eyes.

Noah held the flowers out to Kurt, smiling at the blush he got in return. Kurt held the flowers up to his face to smell them and then gave the flowers to Carole. He took Noah's offered arm and they were soon on the way to the junior prom.

They spent the entire prom talking and dancing. Noah was the perfect gentleman the entire night. When he dropped Kurt off after the dance was finished, the only kiss that he bestowed on his beauty was to the back of the hand.

It was soon time for summer break and nothing had really changed expect now, when the glee club hung around the basement at the Hudson-Hummel house, Noah and Kurt would hold hands.

During the summer Noah still brought little presents and sent little love notes to Kurt. And the Hudson-Hummel family let Noah join them on a Friday night family dinner. Noah was looking forward to the new school year for the first times ever because, as soon as Kurt turned 15 they were coming out as a couple. And Noah would proudly have Kurt on his arm.

Little did they know there would be competition for Kurt's affection in the new school year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

After spending the summer before their senior year getting to know each other, Noah and Kurt were ready to face the school. Well they had a week of hiding still, but the Monday after Kurt's 15th birthday they would walking in to school holding hands with their heads held high.

The first Monday of the new school year went as well as could be expected. Classes went well, and by the time glee came around Noah was missing his brown haired Princess so much. He almost ran to the choir room, making Finn laugh at his friend's antics. Noah wanted to stick his tongue out at his best friend but he still had a reputation to protect. One that in a week he would be ruining but he didn't care. He would walk over hot coals for Kurt, so his rep didn't matter anymore.

When he and Finn got to the choir room he saw Kurt talking to Blaine and Rory, who had recently confessed their feelings for each other. As soon as he saw his Princess he walked straight over to him, picked Kurt up, and hugging him tightly.

"Noah!" Kurt giggled as Noah hugged him. He then sat down with Kurt in his lap. It had become normal for Kurt to sit in Noah's lap. The glee club had got so used to it they didn't pay attention to it anymore.

Kurt giggled as he sat in his favourite spot on Noah's lap. He always felt protected and safe whenever he was in Noah's lap. He had been having a bad day. He had suddenly become on the football jock Karofsky's radar again. And he had been body checked into a few lockers, and so had his friends when they were with him. He knew he should tell Noah but he didn't want to leave Noah's arms just yet.

"You have to tell him." Blaine whispered. He had seen Kurt getting bullied by the meat head jock and he didn't want his small friend hurt.

"I know, but can't I get hugged for a little while longer?" Kurt begged. He didn't want to ruin one of his daily hugs, but he knew as soon as Rachel came in the moment would be ruined. She would get all diva like again.

She was the only one who didn't know about Kurt and Noah. She still thought that Noah would end up going out with her, all because they shared the same faith.

As soon as Rachel came in and spotted Kurt on Noah's lap she marched up to Kurt and slapped the smaller teen across the face. The room all jumped to Kurt's defence. Noah wanted to, but he had to comfort his Princess first. He pulled the smaller teen close so he was cradling him against his chest, whispering soothing nonsense in Kurt's ear. He smiled when Brittany passed him a cold compress and placed it on Kurt's cheek. With such soft, pale, skin Kurt already had a bright red hand print on his cheek and Noah knew that it would probably bruise.

The glee club faced off against Rachel. They were all very angry at the diva and her actions against the little brother of the group.

"Rachel...how...what...why?" Finn couldn't get his words to form full sentences. He was in shock at Rachel actions towards Kurt. He was just glad he was being held back so he didn't do anything he regretted. He looked around and saw all the members who had a fierce temper and thought of Kurt like a best friend or a little brother more than anyone else, like Santana and Blaine, having to be held back as well so they didn't get in to trouble for hurting her.

"How dare that _thing_ sit on Noah's lap? He is mine!" Rachel said smugly, not realising that she had called Kurt a thing until it was too late. Suddenly the room was full of angry Spanish as Santana lost her temper and had to be held back even more as she tried to get to Rachel.

Mr. Schue entered the room with a new student, who wanted to join the club. What shocked him was Santana having to be restrained by Mike, Quinn, and Tina.

"What is going on?" Mr. Schue asked, taking in the scene before him.

"That bruja just slapped Kurtie, and called him a thing!" Santana screeched angrily, trying hard to break away from the people holding her.

"Rachel!" Mr. Schue said outraged.

"I barely touched him. And he was on the lap of my man…he deserved it." Rachel smugly said, denying and admitting to slapping Kurt in the same sentence.

"I am not your not man." Noah said over Kurt's head, which was lying on Noah's chest. Kurt was resting after crying for so long. The club had found out soon after making friends with the smallest member that he could almost sleep through anything anywhere. Kurt's cheek still had a faint red mark on it and, just like Noah had feared, was starting to get a little bruised.

"Oh please Noah, I know you're lying to make that thing happy." Rachel said, trying to get to Noah to make him see the light. But every other member stood in front of the jock who held Kurt.

"Rachel we're going to Principal Figgins. Now!" Mr. Schue said as he dragged the diva from the room, explaining to the new student that he would be back.

"How is he Noah?" Quinn asked, taking in the tear tracks and bruised cheek on Kurt's face. She had grown to love the smaller boy like the little brother she had never had. A lot of the glee club had come to think of him like that, especially the girls.

"He's going to have a bruise." Noah said with a lump in his throat. He hated the thought of his Princess being bruised already. And it was only the first day of school.

The glee club looked towards the door where the stranger stood, unsure if he was allowed in to the room. Everyone seemed so close already.

"Who are you?" Santana asked after she had calmed a little.

"I am Maxwell Stevenson. I am a transfer student." the young man said in a posh English accent. Maxwell had been shipped to America by his father. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had been told by the girl that had been led away to join and tempt the smallest 'thing' away from her man.

He didn't know if he wanted to anymore. But as he looked at the small boy, he was intrigued and was getting a little hard.

Before he could say anything else Mr. Schue came back in, without Rachel.

"Right, I don't think we will do anything today. Not with Kurt asleep." Mr. Schue said as he walked over to the piano. Before he could dismiss Brad the piano man Kurt woke up, making the cutest little noises. Everyone smiled at him, causing him to blush.

"I'm up." Kurt said quietly as he stretched and worked out the kinks in his back from lying curled up in Noah's arms. He was just glad Noah had moved to sit on the floor so he had more room to stretch. Everyone tried to keep from laughing at Kurt's cat like stretching.

"Right then, Kurt what song would you like for sectionals?" Mr. Schue asked, going over to the music books to look for a song that the countertenor could sing.

"I get another solo?" Kurt asked shyly. He was shocked. He never believed that he would get one but now he was getting two. His day had gotten infinitely better: a hug from Noah, a nap, and now a second solo. He would ignore the pain in his cheek.

"Yes, and because Rachel is suspended and banned from glee, you won't have any more fights about getting the solo's." Mr. Schue said to a cheering group of teenagers. Soon the group broke out in to an impromptu rendition of 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry. Making Mr. Schue laugh as he watched the teenagers dance around the room together.

After all the drama at the start of practice, it was time to leave for the day. So everyone could think of song's that Kurt could sing for their sectionals.

"Would you sing it with me Noah?" Kurt asked as they walked to Finn's car. With no one around they could hold hands. Even though it was a glee day, the glee party day was a Friday so everyone could sleep over. So they were on their own as Finn was walking Quinn to her car.

"I would love to Princess." Noah said kissing Kurt's bruised cheek gently, causing the smaller boy to blush like he always did when Noah kissed him. All they had done since getting together was hold hands and Noah had only kissed Kurt on the younger boy's cheek or the back of the hand.

So at the next glee meeting Noah and Kurt stood in front of the class and sung the song they had chosen to sing for sectionals. Everyone agreed straight away, loving the way the two voices blended together.

Soon it was time for Kurt's 15th birthday party and again it was a nice sunny September Saturday. So they had an outdoor party again, moving it in doors as it grew darker. Like the year before, the football players played touch football and the girls gave each other manicures. But this time Kurt was on his own in the corner, sad as he watched Blaine and Rory make out by the pool.

Sam and Artie saw that Kurt was on his own in the corner. So they went over to him to ask what was wrong.

"Hey Kurtie, what's wrong Sweetie?" Sam asked as he sat next to the smaller boy. Normally, Sam would have been playing football with the others. But he had hurt his back in a game the week before so he was off the team for a while.

"I don't think Noah likes me anymore." Kurt said quietly. Even though he had been friends with the boys and girls of the McKinley High glee club for a year, he was still painfully shy.

"Why do you say something like that Sweetie?" Artie said, leaning over in his chair as he hugged Kurt.

"Because we have never done that." Kurt said, pointing at Blaine and Rory, who were French kissing on the decking of the Hudson-Hummel house.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Sam asked hugging Kurt. He knew that Noah wanted to wait until that day before he kissed Kurt properly. Noah was being a perfect gentleman.

So Kurt tried to tell them that he wanted a kiss but didn't know how to ask for one. Sometimes he hated being as shy as he was. He started to tear up, another curse. He was extremely emotional sometimes and he hated that as well.

Noah was taking a breather before the next half of the of the football game, they were playing when he saw Kurt crying. He practically ran over towards Kurt.

"Princess what's wrong?" Noah asked breathlessly, having being playing football and then run over the expanse of the garden. However Kurt couldn't answer. He was crying too badly and blushing. So Artie and Sam told Noah why Kurt was crying and the smaller teen's fears.

When Sam was finished, Noah gathered Kurt in his arms and walked them to a quiet corner of the garden. When they were on their own Noah assured Kurt that he fancied the smaller teen a lot, and was going to give Kurt a kiss that day as one of the younger teens birthday presents. Noah then gave Kurt his first real kiss, making the smaller teen gasp.

After their first proper kiss at Kurt's 15th birthday party their relationship moved from chaste kisses on cheeks and backs of hands to kisses on the lips. They also came out to the school there were mixed reaction from the school but as soon as they saw how loving Noah was towards Kurt they didn't care.

However there were two people who wanted Kurt, but not in the gentlemanly way that Noah wanted him and they were Maxwell Stevenson and David Karofsky.

It was a month after Kurt's 15th birthday when Maxwell and Karofsky made their intentions known towards the younger teen. Maxwell had joined glee club much to the disdain of everyone else. They had enough talent and members without him for sectionals even with Rachel banned.

A week before he decided to sing to Kurt, he seemed to be everywhere that Kurt and Noah were. If they were having a romantic picnic for lunch in the choir room, Maxwell would barge in claiming he had 'forgotten' music. Then while he 'looked' he would flirt shamelessly with Kurt, making the smaller boy uncomfortable. As soon as Maxwell started to flirt, Kurt would hide his face in either Noah's neck, if they were sitting down, or in the taller boy's chest, surrounded by his letterman jacket, taking comfort and protection from the older boy.

When Maxwell didn't get anywhere with the flirting he changed tactics by serenading Kurt to prove he was a better man than Noah. So a week later, at glee practice, before anyone could say or do anything the band that always seemed to be there started to play 'Who's Your Daddy' by Toby Keith. For the entire song Maxwell would make crude sexual gestures at the smaller teen, making Kurt incredibly uncomfortable. Noah was getting annoyed at the rugby captain and how he was acting towards his boyfriend, especially the thrusting pelvis in Kurt's face. Before he could do anything like punch Maxwell, Mr. Schue motioned the band to stop. They did instantly. They were secretly pleased too stop. They didn't like Maxwell and they loved Kurt. He was the first glee member to actually talk to them for a long period of time instead of just asking them to play something. It was because of him that the rest of the glee club talked to them now.

"Maxwell that was highly inappropriate." the teacher said, making Maxwell sit down. The rugby captain sat next to Kurt. He moved his chair as close as possible and tried to take Kurt's hand, but Kurt squeaked and moved to Noah's lap, hiding in the jock's chest.

Maxwell glared at Noah as he comforted Kurt, while the rest of the club glared at Maxwell. They didn't like the English boy and they were trying to think of a way to get rid of him. He had never been to a glee club party and if the glee club had anything to do with it Maxwell Stevenson wouldn't be in the club by sectionals.

To everyone's pleasure Noah stood and placed Kurt in the lap of one of the only other laps that the taller boy trusted Artie's. Noah walked to the band whispering to them who were happy to play for the jock. Soon the opening the violins to '16 going on 17' from The Sound of Music could be heard.

Kurt smiled. He had only told one other person for his love of The Sound of Music and how it always cheered him up. He remembered his mom and the happy times they had together before she died. It also helped that he was named after one of the Von Trapp children.

As soon as it was Liesl's turn to sing, Kurt stood from Artie's lap, walked over to Noah, and began to sing along with his boyfriend. Maxwell sat and watched in awe at the love shining in their eyes when they finished the song, kissing tenderly.

"I'm going to leave glee club." Maxwell said, standing while Kurt and Noah hugged.

"Maxwell?" Mr. Schue asked confused.

"I joined glee because I like singing. I was hoping to make some new friends, but then I was paid to seduce Kurt away from Puck. And I wanted to, to begin with, but as I got to know you both I saw how in love you both are. So I'll leave and give Rachel her money back." Maxwell said leaving the room never to come back again.

2 weeks later Karofsky had his turn at trying to steal Kurt, not that he was successful of course. Being the smallest senior made Kurt the easiest target for the bullies. Even though the new directions tried to protect him, there were times that he was on his own, and that's when the bullies got him.

Seeing as it was a glee day, Kurt was walking to the choir room from his last class. When he hadn't seen any of his 'bodyguards' he decided to walk on his own. He didn't notice Karofsky coming up behind him until it he was dragged into the locker room.

Karofsky had spent the entire last year bullying Kurt. However the jock had been ok this year so far, and only occasionally body checked him into the lockers. So the smaller teen was shocked and frightened when he was dragged in to the locker room by his tormentor.

When Kurt was harshly pinned against the lockers by the Neanderthal, he really began to panic about what was going to happen.

"You need to be with a real man Babe." Karofsky said, licking Kurt's neck and pawing at the smaller teen.

"Leave me alone." Kurt begged, trying to get free. But he was a lot smaller and weaker compared to the muscle head of a jock. However before Karofsky could do anything more they heard the glee club shouting Kurt's name. Before Kurt could scream out to them Karofsky covered Kurt's mouth with one of his meaty paws, so Kurt bit it.

"You little bitch!" Karofsky yelled, slapping Kurt across the face, splitting the countertenors lip, the force of the slap causing him to fall to the floor. Kurt did scream then, loud enough for his friends to hear him.

Soon everyone rushed in to the locker room. They gasped in horror at seeing Kurt in the floor bleeding as Karofsky stood over him. Everyone, excluding Noah, dealt with Karofsky while Noah went to Kurt and hugged the smaller boy close. He whispered reassurances that he was there and that Kurt was safe. Noah also helped stopped the bleeding.

"Are you ok Princess?" Noah asked, checking to make sure there was nothing out of place or undone.

"You saved me." Kurt said in awe.

"Of course I did Princess. I love you." Noah said, that was the first time he had said and it felt right.

"I love you too." Kurt said kissing Noah. The smaller boy had never started the kisses between them, so it was a shy and sweet kiss that made Noah's heart soar and his pulse race.

A week later Maxwell had left the glee club and Karofsky got expelled for the continuous bulling of Kurt and the other misfits of McKinley high.

The club spent the time up to sectionals either rehearsing or having their weekly glee parties. But Noah and Kurt made sure they spent one night a week on a date, they went bowling, to the cinema and out to dinner. Kurt also found the time to tutor Noah and some of the other glee club members so they could go to college and get out of Lima.

With Kurt helping certain members of the club, everyone's grades improved so much so that Mr. Schue and the parents wanted to do something nice for the tiny senior. So all the parents of the glee club that Kurt had helped, chipped in together to buy the small brainiac the latest Kindle, and a few new books. Mr. Schue would award to him after the smaller teen and Noah helped them win sectionals with their version of 'All I Ask of You' from The Phantom of the Opera, then the group number 'Seasons of Love' from RENT.

Kurt was shocked when he got the present at the after party. He didn't complain, though he blushed, and said thank you. During their senior year the new directions not only won sectionals, they won regionals and nationals as well. Making them the most successful glee club that McKinley high had ever seen.

Figgins even asked them to sing at their graduation ceremony, which they did happily. Even though everyone was moving to New York, they had one final glee party in Kurt and Finn's basement.

They had a 6 week break before the next chapter of their lives began…

COLLEGE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Over the summer, before the entire glee club moved to New York for the various colleges they had been accepted to, they spent their time working, going on dates, or spending time as a group. By August they were ready to move to New York. They had earned enough money and they all had an apartment. They had been lucky to find an apartment building with six apartments free so they could stay together.

They had decided, as a group, that because Kurt and Noah couldn't live together for another two years, without having possible issues over the age difference, that no couple would. They had let the hat of fate decide who would live with whom. Finn would be living with Kurt, Noah with Sam, Mike with Blaine, Artie with Rory, Quinn with Tina and Mercedes with Santana and Brittany. They were fine with the pairings as Kurt had brought them all together making them closer than family.

When they had finally moved, to the city that never sleeps, they were all excited about starting classes. Burt insisted that Kurt ring once a week, as he was worried about his baby boy in the big city at 16. But he knew he had to let Kurt go, the younger boy had all of his friends with him and the glee club knew the rules that Burt had set down to allow his baby boy to go.

They all moved a month before their classes began so they could settle in to the city and their apartments. Each couple also found their favorite restaurants for their Sunday date nights. They had all agreed that even while they were in college they would have a weekly glee party on Fridays then they would study in one of the apartments on Saturday and then the couples would have their weekly dates on a Sunday.

It worked perfectly for them until classes started and Artie met a beautiful red head named Ellie. They met in one of their shared classes at New York University. Soon she joined the group after a couple of weeks and meeting them the first time. She fell in love with Kurt, his sweet and caring personality, and his shyness. Soon their odd number of 13 became an even of 14 making them happy.

However that happiness would be short lived if Rachel Berry's plan worked. The diva had followed and staked the group of friends, planning to ruin their lives like they ruined hers. It was because of them that she graduated at the bottom of their class and wasn't accepted in to any colleges. At least that's what she told herself. She had watched and learned their movements for weeks before she made her move.

Part one of her plan was to write a letter to Noah's superiors at the NYPD academy to tell them that Noah had been in a relationship with Kurt since the younger boy was 14 and Noah was 16. However because Noah couldn't join until he was 21 he was going to NYU with Artie doing a course in criminology which the NYPD was helping to pay for. So if Rachel's plan worked he wouldn't be going. On the day that she sent the letter she sat in her apartment and waited gleefully as she spied on the group of friends. The slightly crazy diva had found an apartment across the street from the friends and was able to spy on them from her window.

When Noah came home he didn't seem upset or angry, he just went in to his apartment that he shared with Sam and waited until Kurt got back from his classes at Berkley. Noah was so proud of his Princess for getting in to one of the most prestigious schools in the country.

As he waited for Kurt he thought back to the scariest talk he had ever had with his superiors. They had somehow found out about Kurt and he had to justify their relationship, prove that they didn't live together, and prove they hadn't done anything sexual. And they hadn't. They had been together for two years and all they had done was kiss, hold hands, and hugged. Noah didn't mind waiting for his Princess to be ready, it would mean when they finally did do stuff it would be more special.

When Kurt got home after his last class he had gotten a message from Noah to go to the older boy's apartment. So the smaller boy did just that. Having been friends for so long they all had keys to the others apartments.

"Noah?" he called out as he let himself in. Kurt couldn't see Noah so he walked further in to the apartment. Every home in the building was set out the same, a little hallway leading in to the living room and kitchen, with two bedrooms at the back of the apartment and a bathroom in between them.

"Princess." Noah said coming rushing towards Kurt hugging him. Whenever either had a bad day, a hug from the other always seemed to make it all better. Noah scooped Kurt up into his arms and carried Kurt to the sofa, still hugging the smaller boy. Sitting down on the sofa with Kurt in his lap, he seemed to forget about his bad day and just relished having Kurt in his arms.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Kurt asked. He was getting worried. All Noah had said was his pet name and had been hugging him for 5 minutes without saying a thing. Kurt could feel the tears that were silently leaking from Noah's eyes as he hugged the smaller boy. This only worried Kurt further.

"Sorry Princess, just had a bad day." Noah said as he lifted his head. He smiled as Kurt wiped the tears away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked snuggling closer. He had, had a good day but his boyfriend needed him and he never refused hugs from the muscled teen.

"I was called in front of the commanding officer today. He had received a letter telling him that we were together and had been since you were 14. I got to read the letter; it implied that we had made love on your 15th birthday." Noah said. His commanding officer had believed him when Noah told him the truth about the relationship and everything they had done and hadn't done.

Noah had always dreamed of being a police detective, and he was about to join the NYPD academy, learning to protect and serve the public. His dream of being a police detective became even stronger as soon as he met Kurt and felt the need to protect everything about the smaller boy.

"What's going to happen?" Kurt asked, worried that Noah would get kicked out of the academy before he even got there. Or worse, they would have to break up until Kurt was 18.

"Well my commanding officer wants to talk to you, Finn, and Burt." Noah said. He knew that his commanding officer would be talking to Burt at that very second and would be calling Kurt as soon as he was done. That's when Kurt's cell phone rang half an hour later as they were hugging and talking of Kurt's day.

Noah walked to the kitchen so he couldn't influence Kurt's answers. After an hour Kurt came in to the kitchen and hugged Noah.

"How did it go?" Noah asked, not wanting to know but he knew he would be getting a phone call from the commanding officer.

"Well we talked about how we got together, what happened at school, and the rules Dad has." Kurt said giggling, remembering the rules that Burt laid out for the entire glee club while they were in New York.

When they were back in the living room Noah's phone rang.

"Hello...Sir...yes Sir...no Sir. I was in the kitchen...yes Sir...thank you Sir...Bye Sir." Noah spoke to his commanding officer. When he hung up, he stood up, put Kurt on the sofa, and then he happy danced around the living room. He picked Kurt up and dancing them both around the room.

"I take it you can still join." Kurt giggled as Noah danced them around furniture.

"Yes as soon as I get my degree, because you'll be 18, I can go straight to the academy!" Noah said as he heard Sam walk in to their apartment.

"Hey bro…Kurtie!" Sam said as he sank on to the sofa. He had been at NYU SCPS having lectures and seminars on sports management all day, and he was exhausted.

"Hi Sammy." Kurt said as he was still being danced and spun around the room.

"Noah, I'm getting dizzy." Kurt giggled softly, trying to stop Noah so he could be set down.

"Sorry Princess." Noah said, leaving Kurt at the sofa with Sam while he continued to dance around.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Kurt as the smaller boy sat down to get rid of the spinning in his head.

So between Kurt and Noah they filled Sam in on what happened and why Noah was so happy. Since it was Friday, there would be the weekly glee party and that week it was due at Kurt's. So the three boys went to Kurt and Finn's apartment to get it ready for the party.

A week later, Noah received an anonymous letter in the mail. It was full of pictures of Kurt hugging one of his friends from college with the words 'can you trust him' on a piece of paper.

Noah had met all of Kurt's friends from college and knew that none of them saw the smaller teen like that. They, like the glee club, saw the small shy teen as a little brother. He needed to find out who was sending all the anonymous letter's so he could put a stop to them.

He showed the glee club the photos at the next party. They all reassured Noah that Kurt would never cheat. He knew Kurt wouldn't, but he liked his friends saying it. On their weekly date on the Sunday after the photos arrived, Noah showed the pictures to Kurt. Kurt told Noah truthfully that they were all friends and Noah believed him.

Rachel was seething. Nothing she had done had worked. Noah was still with Kurt, and she was running out ideas. She knew that she would have to confront them soon, but she would have one last attempt at trying to get them to break up. She had continued to spy on them from her apartment and it seemed all of her attempts were driving them closer together. So Rachel decided to go to other members and make them believe that Noah and she spent the night together. She needed proof though, so while Sam and Noah were both at class she broke in to their apartment and stole a pair of Noah's boxers.

A week later she walked up to Kurt, starting a conversation with the younger boy as if nothing had happened in high school. She followed him home and ended up in his apartment just talking. Kurt hadn't said anything to her the whole way home. She knew that Noah would be back from college soon and, it being Wednesday, the older boy would be going to Kurt and Finn's place.

So when Finn and Noah walked in they were shocked to see Rachel. As soon as they entered the diva put her plan in to play. She ran to Noah throwing her arms around the taller boy kissing him hello.

"Noah I missed you. You left your boxers round mine but I washed them for you." Rachel said in sickly sweet voice, like she wasn't out to destroy Kurt.

"Berry what are you talking about? I've never been to your place. I don't even know where you live." Noah said keeping an eye on Kurt. He could see tears welling in his Princess' eyes and he didn't like it. He wanted to go hug and reassure Kurt that he hadn't even seen Rachel since graduation.

"Of course you have. Remember last week when we made passionate love on the living room floor." Rachel said, smirking when she saw Kurt run from the room in tears, slamming his bedroom door.

"Puckerman…" Finn growled at his brother's boyfriend. He was torn between decking Noah and going to comfort Kurt.

"Finn, I swear I haven't seen her since graduation." Noah said.

"Then why do I have your boxers?" Rachel said as she latched on to Noah's arm, smiling sweetly at Finn and Noah.

While Kurt was in his room he thought back to everything Rachel did in high school. Putting two and two together he came to the realization that Rachel was the one sending the anonymous letters and trying to break him and Noah up. So he stormed out of his bedroom, walked over to Rachel, and, in an act very uncharacteristic of him, slapped her as hard as he could.

"What the hell?" Rachel screamed like a banshee.

"It was you. You sent the letter to Noah's superiors, and the pictures." Kurt said as he breathed heavily after slapping Rachel.

"So what if it was? It got me what I wanted." Rachel said smugly as the door opened and the rest of the glee club walked in, shocked at seeing the diva.

"I don't think so." Noah said as he slowly walked to Kurt, kneeling in front of the smaller teen, looking Kurt in the eye and said, "Princess, I would never sleep with anyone else when I have you in my life." Noah hoped beyond belief that Kurt believed him.

"I know Noah." Kurt said smiling at the older teenager on his knees. Kurt ran his hand through the peach fuzz on top of Noah's head. The muscled teen had to shave his trademark Mohawk off for the academy. So he did before he went so he could get to use to it.

"Let's see these boxers Rachel." Kurt said toward the diva. He smiled as she pulled a pair of boxers from her bag. They just now need proof that she had sent the letters and taken the pictures.

"Those aren't mine." Noah said seeing the boxers.

"Then why did I get them from your room?" Rachel said before she could stop herself. She had admitted to breaking and entering. The glee club stood behind her and smirked as Artie sat in his chair with a tape recorder, recording everything Rachel admitted.

A week later Rachel had been arrested and her apartment searched. The negatives of all the photos had been destroyed and the glee club were thinking of moving as soon as their leases were up, They didn't feel comfortable being in their apartments seeing as Rachel had been watching them for a year.

Instead of going back to Lima, they all stayed in the city that never sleeps all getting summer jobs. Soon it was time for their second year and Kurt's 17th birthday.

On Kurt's birthday, he woke feeling excited. He had classes all day but there would be a party later that night, with all of his friends from the glee club and college. And later that night he and Noah would be having their first ever "sleep over" as more than friends. They had been together 3 years and had never gone passed kisses and hug's and, while Kurt wasn't ready to go all the way, he knew that later that night they would be moving on from what they had done.

So after a day of classes and the party, Kurt shyly pulled Noah to his bedroom. After talking to Finn and his dad, he was ready for a sleep over with his boyfriend. And knowing that his brother or dad wouldn't kill said boyfriend helped.

Soon they were on Kurt's bed kissing, and beginning to get a little heated. Noah started to pull away like he usually did so he wouldn't go too far; being the gentleman that he was.

"Noah, you don't have to stop." Kurt whispered blushing. The smaller teen hoped that he would stop blushing at everything, but alas it had yet to happen. He still blushed at every joke, every compliment, and every innuendo. Noah sat up, crossing his legs, and looked at Kurt. So, the smaller boy sat up as well so they could talk.

"Princess..." Noah couldn't think at the implication of not having to stop.

"Noah I love you. We have been together since I was 14, and I love how patient you have been. Now, I may not be ready to go all the way but..." Kurt couldn't finish the thought as Noah had launched himself at the younger boy and was kissing him, leaving them both breathless. Soon they were both panting and gasping for breath as the lay in the afterglow of mutual orgasms.

"That was wonderful." Kurt giggled as he laid his head on Noah's chest and listened as the older boys racing heart slowed to his normal pace.

"Yes it was Princess." Noah said as he kissed Kurt's temple. They lay in bed talking and kissing and spending their first sleepover peacefully. They were both grateful to of waited as that night was the most perfect night of their lives.

Soon it was time for their final years at college. After the Rachel fiasco in their first year the rest of their college lives were peaceful. The summer before their final year everyone spent it looking for apartments and saving up money, as this was the year that the couples got to live together, because Kurt was finally turning 18.

Kurt would spend a week at Quinn and Finn's until his 18th birthday. Then after his party he would be going home with Noah. 3 days before the party Noah went back to Lima to ask Burt for his permission and blessing to ask Kurt to marry him.

Burt answered by giving Noah the ring that he had asked his late wife with. The ring was a stunning white gold band with a large sparkling diamond, surrounded by smaller, pale sky blue, diamonds. He knew that Kurt had always wanted it. Carole understood that and she didn't mind.

So the night of Kurt's birthday, during the party, after the glee club had performed, Noah broke away from the group. He walked towards Kurt and got down on one knee, making Kurt gasp and tears to gather in his eyes.

"Princess, I love you more than life itself. From the moment I met you I knew you were the only one for me. You are my soul mate and being with you makes me the happiest, and luckiest, man alive. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

To my prince

I have missed you today. I kept thinking of you, the flutters in my stomach and the racing of my heart when we talk, kiss, and hug; and the tender encouraging words you give me every day.

Every night, until your home, I fall asleep with your loving letters and pictures beside me to keep me company all night long.

I gaze in to the night dreaming of us until the next moment I'm near you.

All my love,

Your princess

o x o x o x o x

Noah had been at the police academy for a month and Kurt was missing his handsome prince. They had been able to live together for a week in their new apartment before Noah had to leave for the dorms at the academy. He would be gone for another 7 months. So, Kurt had decided that not only would they talk on the phone; he would start to send love letters. His hopeless romantic side was in love with the whole old Victorian feel of sending love letters to Noah.

He liked the idea of Noah opening them and reading his loving words and keeping them for all time. He knew he would have to plan their wedding alone and he didn't mind that. He would do it during his free time between interning at Abercrombie & Fitch and spending time with their friends.

Noah was so proud of Kurt interning at the fashion company, but he was worried that one of the models would steal his Princess away from him. Kurt had the same worries that another recruit would steal Noah from him. Obviously deep down they both knew that their fears were unfounded.

The week after Kurt had sent his letter he got one in return

To my princess

I dream of the days when I can I lay beside you again. I see your beautiful eyes that I can see our future in. I remember your lips, the perfect colour and shape of them and how I love kissing them. Whispering 'I love you' against them and feeling the same words back.

I remember the sun from the first rays of the day on your skin, so soft and so perfect. I remember waking next to you and the first words of the day being 'I love you'.

I miss being able to hold and protect you in our sleep. I long for the day we can see each other.

All my love,

Your prince

O x o x o x o x

Kurt smiled and let the tears fall at the words Noah wrote. As it was his day off he started to clean his apartment. Noah had the weekend off and he was coming home.

By 5'o clock the apartment that he shared with Noah was spotless.

At the NYPD academy dorm's Noah was getting ready to go home.

"Yo Puckerman, are you coming out this weekend?" Azimio shouted across the dorm. Noah had been shocked when on the first day of training the former high school hockey player was in his dorm.

"Nope, going home." Noah said as he packed his overnight bag. They had Friday night through Sunday afternoon free, so he asked if he could go home and his superiors said yes. Noah was excelling in all his classes and training. He wanted to make Kurt proud to be with him.

"Oh come on Puckerman, it's our first weekend off and your going home to Hummel?" Azimio said with a sneer on his face. The jock had been making comments about Kurt since they had started their training a month prior and it was making Noah angry.

Noah shared his dorm with 7 other recruits in addition to Azimio. Azimio seemed to bully all of them, and it was still the first month in. But Noah knew that Azimio was flunking out. His scores weren't as good as they should have been and the academy was getting ready to kick him out.

Noah continued to pack his bag ignoring the former jock. He wasn't the only one going back to the city for the weekend. Another of his dorm mates, Chase Jackson, lived in the city as well.

"You ready Puck?" Chase asked.

"Yep." Noah said picking his bag up, locking his locker and foot locker. He knew that Azimio was the only one staying in the dorm for the weekend, and he didn't want to take any chances. The 7 recruits walked to the gate and waited for their transport chatting and laughing.

"So what you doing first Puck?" Orlando Cooper, another dorm mate asked.

"Kiss Kurt and then eat one of his home made dinner." Noah replied. All of his dorm mates knew about Kurt and none cared. It hadn't stopped Noah from helping with work or being the best recruit in their year.

"How long you been with him?" Jackson asked as they walked to the subway station near the academy.

"4 years, and as soon as we graduate we're getting married." Noah said, smiling as they waited for their train.

"What does he do?" Jackson asked as the train arrived. And they got on, they found seats, and headed home.

"He's currently an intern at A&F. He is studying to become a fashion designer." Noah said proudly.

They talked the rest of the way home. Soon it was Noah's stop so he said good bye and got off the train, wanting to run home to see his beautiful fiancée but didn't want to seem too eager. He knew as soon as he got to his building he would run up the 4 flights of stairs to get to Kurt.

Back at the Hummel-Puckerman apartment, Kurt was getting nervous. Noah would be home soon and he couldn't wait. He realised that if he and Noah had made love he would be waiting in the bedroom, but as they had decided to wait till their wedding night he settled on cooking dinner instead.

When Kurt heard the key in the lock he dropped the spoon he was holding and ran towards the door. As soon as it open and he saw Noah for the first time in a month, Kurt jumped up, wrapping his arms and legs around the older man. He didn't let go until they were on the sofa in the living room of their apartment.

"Oh Noah, I've missed you." Kurt said as they sat on the sofa with Kurt on Noah's lap straddling the taller man.

"I've missed you as well Princess." Noah said as they kissed. Soon they were lying on the sofa kissing like the teenagers they were, well Kurt was at least!

They were soon interrupted by the smoke alarm screaming from the kitchen as Noah's welcome home dinner burnt. Kurt jumped up, ran to the kitchen, turning off the oven, and nearly crying at how ruined dinner was.

"Princess its ok." Noah said, wrapping his arms around Kurt and comforting the smaller boy.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect." Kurt whispered, trying to keep the tears at bay. But it was losing battle, as his tears fell slowly. Noah turned Kurt around hugging the boy he had been in love with for 4 years.

"Princess it is perfect because you're here in my arms." Noah said wiping Kurt's tears and kissing him softly. They spent a few minutes hugging before cleaning the kitchen together. They then ordered take out.

They changed in to their pyjamas and spent the evening on the sofa, laughing and talking, before going to bed snuggled together.

On Sunday Kurt tried to keep the tears from falling but it was hard. Noah was the same but they both knew the older man had to go back.

"I will see you in a month and I will phone you later." Noah said as he walked to the front door, kissing Kurt one more time before going.

Kurt stood in the doorway until he could no longer see the man he loved. He shut the door trying not to collapse at the heartache of seeing Noah walk away. It was hard every time Noah left.

Two months later, Kurt had to cancel going to see Noah for his monthly weekend off. He was very sick and didn't want Noah or the rest of the dorm to catch it.

Noah was a little annoyed at the weekend being cancelled. He missed Kurt. It had been 2 months since they had seen each other so he rang Kurt to either have a go or see how the younger man was.

"Hello?" Kurt croaked in a weak voice. He had locked himself away for a week and he was just starting getting his voice back.

"Kurt?" Noah asked, alarmed and shocked at how sickly Kurt sounded. He began to feel guilty that he had been annoyed at Kurt for cancelling their weekend.

"Noah." Kurt said softly, before he started to cough harshly.

"Kurt...Princess are you all right?" Noah asked worriedly.

"Yeah...Dr...Masters...gave...me...some...antibiotics." Kurt gasped for breath. He had a bad chest infection on top of a cold and he was just beginning to feel better. He was just glad Ellie's mom was his doctor. She didn't mind making house calls.

"Oh princess…" Noah said sadly. He knew that as soon they hung up he would be going to his superiors to ask for leave for the weekend. They had agreed to Kurt coming to the academy because of Noah's records, but with Kurt being so ill he just hoped that his superiors let him go home to look after his Princess.

Soon Noah was on the subway into the city, and shortly after that he was letting himself in to their apartment. He walked to the bedroom, when he saw his Princess asleep in one of his shirts and wrapped around his pillow he nearly cried that he hadn't come home sooner.

Noah tidied up the room quietly, making sure Kurt stayed asleep. When it was tidy he walked to the kitchen, making the rest of their home tidy before warming some soup.

As he waited for the soup to warm he heard whimpering coming from the bedroom. He rushed to the room to see Kurt thrashing and whimpering through a nightmare.

Noah got in to bed and comforted Kurt.

"Princess I'm here." Noah said running his fingers through his Princess' hair.

"Noah?" Kurt whimpered weakly.

"I'm here." Noah reassured.

"Oh Noah…" Kurt sobbed, waking up and wrapping his arms around the older man. His sobbing soon turned to a harsh coughing fit.

"Noah what are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he stopped crying and his coughing had stopped.

"I was worried about you." Noah said, but before they said anything else the smoke alarm in the kitchen started screaming. Noah rushed to the kitchen to turn the alarm off and the stove. He turned around when he heard a sniff.

"What was that?" Kurt croaked.

"Soup." Noah said as he helped Kurt to the sofa.

"Noah I love you." Kurt said snuggling closer to the older man. He was so touched that Noah would come to the city just to take care of him and make soup, even though they both knew Noah couldn't cook.

"I love you too." Noah said, hugging Kurt closer as they sat on the sofa. They spent the rest of the weekend with Noah taking care of Kurt making the younger man fall in love even more with him.

After their 8 months of brief weekends, phone calls and love letters Noah was due home. Their wedding was in 6 months and they couldn't wait. They had a weekend to themselves but at the end of it Noah would only be leaving for work, and coming home every night, and they couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The morning of Noah's first day on the job, while he was in his uniform and getting ready to leave, he walked in to the kitchen where Kurt was making breakfast. Kurt turned with a smile when he heard his fiancé enter.

"Oh my god Noah!" Kurt said as he saw Noah in his uniform for the first time. The tight blue shirt was stretched over the large muscles that Kurt had been drooling over for four years.

"Does it look ok?" Noah asked flexing his arm a little, pleased at the lust that shone in Kurt's eyes.

"It...L-looks..." Kurt said stuttered, swallowing loudly. He had always thought that Noah was handsome but the current uniform of the NYPD made him 1,000 times more handsome.

Soon they were eating breakfast. Kurt was a little worried about Noah's first day. He knew that he was being irrational, but he loved him and didn't want to see the older man hurt.

"Please be careful today." Kurt implored as they walked to their front door. Kurt was staying home to work on his designs. He had worked it out with his bosses at Abercrombie and Fitch to have Noah's first day off in case he was called by Noah's superiors.

"I will Princess, I love you." Noah said, hugging Kurt close and kissing him.

"I love you too." Kurt said as Noah walked out the door.

Soon Kurt was on his own…worrying. He cleaned the apartment from top to bottom and then he went into the studio that Noah had built him. He started to draw new designs to take his mind of his handsome prince…well a little bit off him at least.

While Noah was at work, he was having a good day. The only issue was on his very first arrest. The criminal was very aggressive and elbowed him in the eye causing him to get a black eye. Other than that he had, had a good day.

He was glad when it was time to go home. His beat partner was nice. He was an older beat cop who was going to teach Noah, and show him the ropes.

Noah made his way home. He had tried his best to hide the black eye but he didn't want to lie to Kurt. So he kept the swelling eye as a badge of honour for his first day.

He got home and let himself in to the apartment.

"Princess?" Noah called out.

"Noah…" Kurt said excitedly, running from his office. He had been worried sick every time the phone rang. He feared that it was Noah's bosses telling him that his fiancé was hurt, but it thankfully never was.

So when he saw the black eye on Noah's face he stopped short, gasping and walked closer to Noah; barely touching the eye. He didn't say anything, just walked to the kitchen, went to the freezer, grabbed a bag of peas, and walked back to the door where Noah stood. He was taking his belt and gun off and putting them away.

He was shocked when he was hit in the chest with a bag of frozen peas. Then Kurt stormed off back to his office, the door slamming and locking.

"Princess?" Noah asked, following behind, confused at Kurt's reaction

"You promised." Kurt sobbed through the door. He knew he was over reacting, but he had been worried all day. Now, seeing Noah with a swollen eye let lose all of his worry that had been gathering throughout the day.

"I'm sorry Princess, it wasn't my fault." Noah said. He hated that Kurt had locked the door. He wanted to hold him in his arms.

"I've been worried about you all day. Every time the phone rang I panicked! And then you turn up hurt…with a black eye and act like it's nothing!" Kurt said sadly.

"I'm sorry…" Noah said before going on to tell Kurt what happened to cause the black eye. As he told the story Kurt's office was unlocked, and opened slowly. Kurt stood with tears tracks down his face, listening with pride at Noah's story and a little guilt at being angry.

"I'm sorry I got upset." Kurt said as he gently placed the slowly defrosting peas onto Noah's face.

"It's ok Princess." Noah said as they walked to the sofa. They sat and talked more about their days. While Kurt was making dinner Noah looked at Kurt's designs.

As they went to bed that night Kurt kissed Noah's black eye to help it heal.

The next day, Noah promised to make sure he would have no new bruises. And he kept that promise, until the day before their wedding 6 months later.

"Puck, Kurt is going to kill you." Finn said when he saw the black eye as he helped Noah get dressed for the wedding.

"I know, I promised I wouldn't get anymore and I haven't... until yesterday. The only reason he doesn't know about this one is because of the 'no seeing each other the day before the wedding' thing." Noah said as they walked to the altar to wait for Kurt.

He had to work the day before the wedding so he could have the 3 weeks off for the honeymoon to London. And the guy he had arrested on his first day 6 months earlier had previously been released and had been caught doing a crime again. So Noah and his, soon to be retiring, partner had to arrest him again. Noah got hit again, this time intentionally, making the charges against the guy even worse.

Soon Noah was standing at the altar that had been set up in the hotel that they booked for their wedding. He was waiting excitedly for his bride. Soon the wedding march began and Noah turned and watched his beautiful princess get walked down the aisle on Burt's arm. He was in a white Kurt Hummel original. Noah watched as Kurt walked down and stood next to him. He felt like he was the luckiest man in the world at the site of the beautiful vision in front him. And he was thankful that they would be spending the rest of their lives together.

Noah wasn't listening to the justice of peace; he just stared down into his princess' eyes. He got lost in the crystal blue eyes that he had fallen in love with 4 years ago that very day.

Soon it was time for their vows that they had written themselves. It was decided that Kurt, being the younger of the two, would go first.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate; their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones.

I love you, Noah. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life; that, where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Noah, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart; that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

Kurt finished, having to dry his eyes and so did the family and friends that were there as witnesses to the happiest day of their lives.

Noah himself had to clear his throat to get rid of the lump there. And the tears wanted to spill but he had his vows to get through first before he would allow his tears to fall.

"Kurt, you once told me that you are afraid of growing old. You told me then, that to grow old means to be alone, and it frightens you. But I want you to grow old, Kurt. I want you to grow old with me. I want to watch the wrinkles form on your face and every strand of your hair turn white, because, to me, you would be the most beautiful person, even when you are all wrinkled and gray. You do not have to fear being alone, my beloved Princess, because I shall be with you. Grow old with me. I promise to love you faithfully, to care for you and to cherish you, to provide you with support and everything that you need, to respect and honour you. All my days left to me, I vow to spend them all loving you."

As he said the last word he let the tears fall, Kurt wiped them away smiling through his own tears. They exchanged rings and soon the words they had been waiting to hear were spoken.

"I now pronounce you married, you may now kiss." the justice of peace said smiling. Never before had she seen a couple so in love with each other like the two in front of her.

Soon Noah and Kurt were in their own little world, kissing for the first time as husband and wife. The cheering and clapping of their family and friends wasn't heard as they kissed.

Soon they were being introduced as a couple as they walked in to their reception.

"It is with great pleasure that I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman." the master of ceremonies said as everyone stood and cheered. The couple walked in to the room, the smile on Kurt's face was as wide and happy as the one he wore when he was given his very first solo, if not bigger.

Soon the family and friends were eating and chatting, enjoying themselves as they had dinner. Soon, Mr. Schue asked for Kurt and Noah to come to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

Noah and Kurt slowed danced around the floor as Mr. Schue sang 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith, as they had gone to see Armageddon on one of their first dates.

They were later joined by the other couples. Soon the dance floor was filled of couples dancing with the person they loved most in the world.

As the night drew to a close, Kurt began to get nervous. That night would be the first night that they would be making love all the way. Kurt had gone to the doctor the week before and got the birth control that would stop him from getting pregnant. He had known all his life that he would be able to carry any children that he and his husband wanted.

He stood to the corner of the room, watching Noah laugh at something Finn said. He was lost in thought trying not to freak out about the coming event. Kurt jumped when he was joined by his four best friends Rory, Blaine, Sam, and Artie; who was now able to walk thanks to medical advances.

He had surprised them all when he stood at his graduation and walked to collect his diploma. He hadn't told anyone about the treatment he was going through. All of his friends were proud of him and Ellie was so happy, she cried when he walked towards her and asked her to marry him.

"Kurtie what's wrong?" Blaine asked, smiling as he rubbed Rory's stomach. They had married the previous summer and were expecting their first child.

"I'm a little nervous…" Kurt quietly said truthfully. He had gotten a bit better at being shy and quiet but he still blushed at everything; especially the thought of making love for the first time.

"It's all right to be nervous, everyone is their first time." Sam said, thinking back to his first time with Mercedes.

"I just don't want to disappoint Noah." Kurt said, not seeing his husband walk up behind him. He jumped slightly when he felt his husbands arms wrap around his waist.

"You could never disappoint me Princess." Noah said gently. He kissed Kurt's neck, making his small wife shiver with pleasure.

Everyone watched as they left the ballroom to head to the bridal suite of the hotel for their wedding night. The next morning they would be flying to London for their honeymoon.

When they got to the suite they saw that their friends had been in, to decorate it. There were candles and rose petals everywhere, making the room as romantic as possible for the newly wedded couple. Noah scooped Kurt up into his arms and carried him to the bed. He then laid Kurt down gently and joined him on the bed.

They were soon kissing, lying on the bed, taking their time of disrobing. Noah took his time getting Kurt ready for his hard length. It was true that Noah had, had sex before but this would be the first time making love and he couldn't wait.

He slowly entered the tight heat of his wife, and nearly came from that alone. But he held off until he knew that Kurt was ready to cum. At the end of their love making, they came together, Kurt not touching himself, just coming on Noah's length inside him. When they were basking in the afterglow of their love making they spoke in hushed tones, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere of the room.

"That was fantastic." Noah said, kissing Kurt passionately. Again making them both hard and wanting another round of love making. They made love 4 times that night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they joined their glee friends, Burt, and Carole for brunch before they went to get their plane for their honeymoon.

The next 3 weeks they spent in London making love and seeing the sights.

Soon it was time for them to go back to the states. When they got back, Noah's beat partner was retiring. So after a week of walking the beat on his own Noah decided to take the detectives exam. Passing it with flying colors, he found a unit and after one more summer on the streets he would become Detective Puckerman.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Two months after they had come home from their honeymoon, they got a phone call from Blaine, telling them that Rory had the baby. So when Noah got home from work they headed to the hospital with the present that they had picked and wrapped for the newest Anderson. When they got there they went to the room where the family was resting.

"Rory he is gorgeous." Kurt said taking in the smallest Anderson, Andrew, who lay asleep in his mommy's arms.

They spent an hour with the couple, talking in hushed tones so as not to wake the baby. As they spoke Kurt felt jealous and realised that he wanted a baby. He wanted a little boy who was the spitting image of Noah, or a little girl who was a perfect mix of them both. He knew he would have to talk to Noah when they got home.

When they got home Noah went for a shower and Kurt started making dinner. Soon they were sat down, eating a home cooked meal like they did every night. Kurt knew that that would be the perfect time to talk about children with his husband.

"Noah how do you feel about babies?" Kurt asked as they ate.

"Princess?" Noah asked, confused. He had always wanted children with his Princess, and the thought of his Princess pregnant made him instantly hard. But then any thought of his princess made him hard.

"Well seeing how happy Blaine and Rory are, and how gorgeous Andrew is, I felt a little jealous and realised I wanted one…or six." Kurt said truthfully. He watched Noah carefully. He saw the smile the man was wearing go from happy to lustful in ten seconds flat.

Noah stood up so fast in his chair it fell to the floor with a clatter. Kurt squeaked as Noah stalked towards him with a fiery lust burning in his eyes. Noah reached Kurt and pulled the smaller man towards him. Soon was being kissed and ravished against the table.

Noah scooped Kurt into his arms and carried him towards their bedroom where he proceeded to make love passionately. In the afterglow they got back to the subject of children.

"So I take it you want to start a family?" Kurt giggled. After the passionate love making that the couple had engaged in there was no doubt in Kurt's mind that Noah wanted to start a family.

"When can we start trying?" Noah asked, knowing that Kurt had to come off the pill before they could begin trying for a family.

"I'll go to Dr. Masters tomorrow." Kurt said, snuggling in to Noah's arms as he fell asleep. Over the years he had found that he liked being in Noah's arms because he felt loved, safe, and protected.

Suddenly Kurt's stomach rumbled, reminding them that they left dinner on the table. They laughed and got back up to finish eating.

The next day while Noah was at work Kurt went to see their doctor.

"Kurt." Dr. Masters called when she was ready for the younger man. She had gotten to know the glee club when her daughter Ellie had started to date Artie. And she had eventually become the doctor for the group. She loved them all, especially the youngest of the group, who was currently sitting opposite her in her office. After they had caught up, as they hadn't seen each other since the wedding two months pervious, they got to the real reason for Kurt's visit.

"So how can I help you?" Dr Masters asked.

"Well as you know, Rory has had Andrew and Noah and I got to talking and we would like to start a family." Kurt said smiling. The more he thought of being pregnant with his soul mates child the more he loved the idea.

"Well you will need to stop taking the pill straight away. And as soon you're ready you can make love, but it is best to wait a week for the hormones to leave your body." Dr. Masters said, smiling at one of her favourite patients. She was very pleased that Kurt and Noah were going to try for a baby. She knew that she wouldn't be able to tell Ellie, but she knew that the entire group would be happy for the couple.

Kurt walked home, planning his seduction of his handsome prince for when they would start trying.

A week later Noah came home to candles all over their apartment, dinner cooking in the oven, and a bubble bath that he would be sharing with Kurt.

"Princess!" Noah called out, not seeing the smaller man anywhere.

"In the bath." Kurt called back.

Noah smiled. He liked sharing baths with his Princess, especially bubble baths, so he rushed to get naked after locking his gun away. He then joined Kurt in the bathroom.

"Princess…" Noah moaned when he saw his supple, flexible, and beautiful Princess lying in their luxurious two person bath tub, up to his neck in their favourite bubble bath.

"Yes Noah?" Kurt asked, grinning. He liked it when he reduced Noah to no words. Noah quickly joined Kurt in the bubble bath. When the taller man got in, Kurt moved into his arms and snuggled against Noah's strong chest.

As they relaxed Kurt wanted to tell Noah about what Dr. Masters had told him. He could have for a week but he hadn't. He wanted it to be a surprise, and he knew if he told Noah then, they wouldn't be eating dinner.

After dinner they sat down on the sofa. Kurt was getting excited so he started to kiss Noah's neck, hitting a hot spot, making the older man moan.

"Princess…" Noah moaned again. He had been hard since the bath, and Kurt kissing and lightly biting his neck in all the right places wasn't making his hard on go away.

"Yes Noah…" Kurt said. He innocently kissed the hot spot again before leaning in and whispering, "I've been off the pill for a week." He got the reaction he knew he would when he was grabbed and covered by Noah's larger body.

"Are you saying that we could make a baby tonight?" Noah asked as he retaliated by kissing Kurt's hot spots.

"Yes…" Kurt gasped as Noah bit him softly. They had discovered that the smaller man liked being bit tenderly so Noah did it often. The gasped answer by Kurt caused something in Noah to snap. He stood up from the couch, picked Kurt up and flung him over his shoulder, and practically ran to their bedroom where they made love well in the night.

A month later Kurt woke up for the day feeling very sick, Noah was doing of one his rare night shifts. So when he got home and heard Kurt being sick, he ran to the bathroom without putting his gun away.

"Princess!" Noah said in alarm, skidding to stop and falling to his knees next to Kurt as the smaller man threw up.

"I think we did it." Kurt said before he threw up again. He was beginning to feel a little better and the urge to be sick was slowly going away.

Noah smiled as he rubbed Kurt's back soothing the younger man. When Kurt stopped being sick they went back to the bedroom. Kurt sat down on the bed and watched Noah get undressed.

"Noah could we have done it?" Kurt asked as they lay down for a nap.

"I hope so. I love you so much Princess." Noah said, pulling Kurt closer and running his hand over the smaller man's stomach, hoping that it settled Kurt's stomach and their, possibly, growing child.

A week later Kurt decided to go to Dr. Masters. He had been sick every day for the entire week, and he wanted to know for sure.

"So Kurt are you all right?" Dr. Masters asked in concern when she saw how much paler the young man was.

"I've been throwing up for a week." Kurt said. He was secretly pleased and he knew Noah was as well.

"Right, I'll give you an ultra sound." Dr. Masters said, getting the machine ready.

"Wait, let me ring Noah." Kurt said, knowing that the older man would hate it if he missed their child's first ultra sound. Noah promised to be at the doctor's office in 15 minutes. Kurt smiled at how excited the older man was at the thought of seeing their child.

Soon, an out of breath Noah ran in to the room.

"Sorry." Noah said, kissing Kurt hello before sitting down next to Kurt.

"Right…" Dr. Masters said as she went back to getting the ultrasound machine ready for them. Soon Kurt was on the examination table, with the gel on his stomach and the wand running over his stomach. Dr Masters gasped as she saw two growing babies in the smaller man's stomach. The gasp worried the couple in the room with her.

"Dr. Masters…" Kurt whispered, fearing the worst. Dr. Masters turned the screen around to show the couple the two babies, "You're having twins," she said with a smile.

"Twins…" Kurt whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks in happiness. Noah was in a similar state. As they were leaving with dozens of pictures for all their friends, Noah's phone rang.

"Hey Ted...yeah I'm coming now...thanks Ted." Noah said, hanging up. He hated leaving Kurt to make his own way home. He wanted to take the mother of his children home personally and wrap him up in cotton wool to keep him safe, but he knew he had to go back to work or his captain would be annoyed at him.

"I have to go Princess, I love you and I love you two as well." Noah said, kissing Kurt. Then he knelt down and kissed Kurt's stomach, kissing his growing children, making Kurt and Dr. Masters giggle.

6 weeks later 

Kurt and Noah were booked for another ultrasound. This time not only would they be able to see their children, they would be able to hear their heartbeats. Noah had taken the day off so nothing would call him away. Kurt's bump was already beginning to show, since he has twins, so they had told their friends and they were all so excited for the couple. Burt and Carole were over the moon with happiness. Finn and Quinn were taking their time before they had children so these two were the first grand children.

Kurt's morning sickness had slowly stopped and he started to get weird food cravings and a few mood swings. He also got tired easier but he loved the tiny flutters of the babies moving around inside him.

"Morning boys." Dr Masters said cheerfully, smiling at the look of pure love that the couple shared. Even as they sat catching up Noah couldn't keep his hands off Kurt, especially the smaller man's growing stomach.

"Morning." they replied together. They were so excited to see their babies and hear their heart beats for the first time. So after an examination they had the ultrasound. The room was soon filled with tiny twin heartbeats, causing Kurt's tears to fall. Noah was in the same state just crying for being so happy that they heard the heartbeats.

After their appointment they left with pictures and a DVD of the babies and their heartbeats so their friends and family could see them. They headed to the baby store 'Giggle' at the Upper East Side branch to get ideas and things for the nursery.

8 weeks later 

Kurt was beginning to get really big as their children grew in him. And people were beginning to say things and congratulate him. Even the fashion house that Quinn worked at, who made all of Kurt's designs - especially the maternity clothes for men - which he had been designing recently. He had spent hours with Rory and Andrew, complaining that there were no suitable clothes for pregnant men to wear.

So when he brought the designs to the fashion house he was congratulated as he walked through the halls to Quinn's office. He loved being pregnant, the small flutters of their children moving had gotten stronger. He knew that the first kick of one child would happen any day and he couldn't wait.

Noah spent every evening talking to their children, singing and telling them stories about their mommy and daddy. They had even started to look at houses right outside of the city.

The evening that he had gone to the fashion house, while Kurt and Noah were watching a movie on the sofa, Kurt was designing the very first outfits that their children would wear home from the hospital. He felt the first kick. When he did he gasped and dropped the pencil he was holding. The gasp brought Noah's concentration off the movie and onto him.

"Princess?" Noah asked, worried that something was wrong with his beautiful wife. He was ready to phone an ambulance when Kurt didn't say anything just continued to sit on the sofa with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Noah come here." Kurt said. Noah sat back down next to Kurt. Kurt then reached for his hand and placed it on to his stomach where the kick had happened. Noah was about to ask what was going on when he suddenly got kicked.

Noah smiled and fell to his knees in front of Kurt, kissing Kurt's stomach and getting kicked every time. Both men were crying and laughing in happiness.

A week later they were heading for another ultrasound and this one would be the one where they found out the sex of their babies. When they found out what they were having they smiled and couldn't stop smiling all day.

When Kurt was 36 weeks along, the glee club had organised a baby shower in the couple's new home on the outskirts of the city, in the suburbs. Everything they got was in the colours of the nursery, green and blues. They hadn't wanted the nursery to just have one colour so they went with pale green and blue, with animals playing on the walls that Ellie and Quinn had done for them.

When it was only two weeks before Kurt's due date the couple was ready for their babies. They had a route planned to the hospital, they had a bag packed, and everything was ready to go for when the babies decided to come.

The night before his due date Kurt woke in agony. The babies wanted out. Noah woke at Kurt's scream as a contraction hit him.

"Princess…" Noah said soothingly. Well he was hoping for soothing but inside he was terrified.

"Your children want out." Kurt panted as the contraction finished.

As soon as Kurt said that Noah jumped out of bed and began to run around like a headless chicken. Even though they had planned and were ready for them, the older man was panicking.

"Noah calm down we have some time." Kurt said trying not to giggle at his husband running around. All the way to the hospital was agony for Kurt as contraction kept coming closer and closer together.

When they got to the hospital Kurt was taken straight to the delivery room for his C-section, and soon the room was filled with the cries of their babies as they entered the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander and Christopher Puckerman were waiting for their daddy to come home from work, something was wrong with their mommy and they were worried.

"Alex what's wrong with mommy" Chris asked

The twins were 4 and were smart little boy's, they were popular at their pre-school as well, Chris was the younger of the two and was a mommy's boy he was small and liked drawing like his mommy, Alex was the opposite he liked sports and tossing a baseball around their yard with their daddy. Alex was also the taller of the two and was already protecting Chris, like he had seen his daddy do for his mommy.

"I don't know Chris" Alex said hugging his smaller twin, their mommy had been ill and in bed all morning and the twins were worried. Their daddy had a double shift as he had, had a break in one of the cases he was working with their uncle chase. Noah had, had a new partner since joining the unit, his old academy mate Chase Jackson. They worked well together and both families were close, the kids of each family calling the grownups aunt and uncle.

Soon they heard the key in the door and they knew it was their daddy, the twins ran to the door to great their daddy.

"Daddy" they said together, like most twins they often spoke in unison and finished each other sentences.

"Boy's where's mommy" Noah asked his sons hello after locking his gun away.

"In bed all morning" Alex said, he and Chris had been playing all morning and they were getting hungry.

"Ok... well I'll make some lunch and then I'll go see mommy" Noah said, he was worried about Kurt but he knew he had to feed the twins first. He made some sandwiches before going to the bedroom that he had shared with Kurt for the last five years.

"Princess" Noah said as he entered the bedroom, it was his favourite room in the house. It had a very Kurt feeling to it, the smaller man had decorated each room of their four bedroom house

"Mmmm Noah" Kurt said in his sleep obviously having a dream about the older man.

"Kurt" Noah said hoping the use of his name would wake the younger man

"Noah" Kurt said sitting up quickly which caused his stomach to roll again; the smaller man jumped out of bed and ran to their en-suite to be sick again.

Noah smiled and rushed after him

"Princess are you all right" Noah said as soothed Kurt as he threw up

"I'm fine now, I gave the boys their breakfast and the smell of it made me sick so I came to lie down, I didn't mean to fall asleep" Kurt said as they walked in to the living room after rinsing the smaller mans mouth out.

When Alex and Chris saw Kurt they ran towards him and hugged from both sides.

"Mommy we were worried" they said together it was a testament how worried they were when they spoke in unison. They only spoke in unison when they were worried or excited.

"I'm sorry pumpkins" Kurt said as he sat down on the overstuffed sofa with Chris on his lap, with Alex one side and Noah on the other. They all talked quietly as Noah fell asleep. Being a detective in the homicide unit was hard especially when he and his partner got a break in one of their cases.

After a short nap Noah woke and together they told Alex and Chris that mommy would be having another baby in a few months a new brother or sister. The twins were excited and started to plan everything they would teach their new sibling.

So the following week while Alex and Chris were at pre-school and Noah had a day off Kurt and Noah went to see Dr Masters.

"So how can I help you today" Dr Masters said after they had caught up.

"I've been throwing up for a week again" Kurt smiled and so did Noah soon they were having an ultrasound and again it showed twins.

"Twins again" Kurt asked shocked that they were having twins again. They were happy though

"It seems that every pregnancy will be a multiple birth" Dr Masters said smiling at the couple.

They left soon after the sonogram to go home before the twins got home.

"Twins again Noah" Kurt said as they sat in the living room

"'I know princess" Noah said he was so happy they were on their way to having their six children, and he knew that they would be able to sing they would be the modern day Vonn Trapp only smaller.

Soon the twins were running in with Finn following, Finn had been babysitting his nephews while Kurt and Noah were at the doctors.

"Hey Kurtie Puck" Finn said to his younger brother and his brother in law.

"Hey Finn" they said as the twins jumped up next to their mommy and daddy, Alex on Noah and Chris on Kurt.

"So what did Dr masters say" Finn asked

"Pregnant again with twins" Kurt said smiling at his older brother

Finn and the twins hugged Kurt, everyone as happy that there would two editions to the Puckerman family.

Over the next few months Kurt's pregnancy progressed like the one before. However like the one before Noah wasn't around as much, it seemed all of Noah's cases were getting information or perp's were coming out of the woodwork to be caught. With Chase Jackson as Noah's partner on the force and the families being so close it wasn't a surprise that Chase turned up a week before Kurt's due date. But the look on the detectives face scared Kurt.

"Please Chase" Kurt said dreading the worst; Chase never came round to the Puckerman house in a suit or in the middle of the day unless it was a national holiday.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but it's not as bad as you think" Chase said hoping to calm the very pregnant male down.

"not as bad, how bad" Kurt said walking in to the house, he was glad that the boys were staying at Burt's until after Kurt's due date so they didn't see their uncle Chase come to the house in an official role.

Kurt slowly sat down on the sofa; Dr Masters had told that he had to take it easy as he was due in a week.

"Noah was called to scene this morning which turned out to be a set up and now he is being held hostage" Chase said carefully as not to upset the younger man.

"Is he ok" Kurt asked as he felt his first contraction, he was hoping they were Braxton hick's contractions and not actually contractions; he didn't want Noah missing the birth of his children.

"he's a bit beaten up but he's alive" Chase said truth be told Noah was more than a bit beaten up, but he the thought of his family was keeping him alive. Especially with Kurt's due date so close

"Ok well when you get him from the bad guys bring him to the hospital as my water just broke" Kurt gasped as a contraction hit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Kurt was having his C-section when Noah was wheeled into the operating theatre.

"Kurt…Princess are you ok?" Noah asked in alarm from the wheelchair he was sat in.

"Noah…" Kurt gasped as he looked at his battered and bruised husband. He could see the black eye forming, his split lip, the wrapped ribs, and the bandaged shoulder from the gun shot.

"I'm fine Princess." Noah said hoping not to worry Kurt, especially as he was giving birth to their little girls. Soon the air was filled with the loud cries of one of their girls. Kurt was given the little baby while they got the other little girl. But this time there was no cry, not at first.

"Why isn't she crying?" Noah asked nervously when he saw their second little girl but heard no cry.

"She's fine now Noah. Her cord was wrapped around her neck and she had trouble breathing. But she's fine now." Dr. Masters reassured as the other little girl started to cry. Both men let their tears fall. They had never wanted one of their children to cry so much as they did then.

While the girls were being checked, Kurt was being stitched up. Soon the family was in a private room waiting for their family to come and meet the new editions.

"Mommy!" Chris and Alex exclaimed as they ran into the room. They had been staying with Burt and Carole for the last week and they had missed their parents.

"Hello pumpkins." Kurt said tiredly, with a smile. He was still a little groggy from the pain medication.

"Hello boys." Noah said from the seat next to the bed. He knew his sons hadn't been told about their Daddy, so when they saw Noah they ran to him; worried but still mindful of his injuries.

"Daddy…" Alex and Chris said as they hugged him carefully.

"Are you ok Daddy?" Alex asked. He knew Chris would be worried. The tears falling from his brothers eyes were evidence of that worry.

"Christopher, come here Pumpkin." Kurt said from the bed. Chris left his Daddy's side and went to his Mommy's hospital bed.

"Daddy is going to be fine. He stopped the bad guys and he's going to be home for a while. But because of Elizabeth and Katherine we will need yours and Alexander's help." Kurt said as a nurse brought in the two little girls. Katie, however, was in an incubator.

"What's wrong with our little girl?" Kurt asked fearfully when he saw their little girl in the incubator.

"It's just a precaution." the nurse assured kindly as she lifted the smaller baby out of the incubator and placed the little girl into her mother's arms. Soon Kurt was holding the small perfect pink bundle close to his chest.

Elizabeth started to cry at the lack of attention so the other little girl was picked up and held carefully by her Daddy. Chris looked at his sister Katie and had a feeling that they would be the best of friends. Alex had similar thoughts about Lizzy, the baby their Daddy was holding.

A week later the family was going home. Katie had to stay a little longer because she was smaller than Lizzy. But they were both healthy so they were eventually allowed to go home.

When the family got home all of the glee club and their families were waiting to meet the little girls. There were balloons, streamers, and a banner welcoming the little girls.

The family spent the day catching up and getting to know the little girls. Both of whom, after a week, were beginning to show a little of their impending personalities.

When the children were in bed the grown-ups stayed up to talk. During the evening both Rory and Blaine talked to Kurt in private. Rory spoke to him while the younger man was changing the diapers of his new borns.

"Kurtie, can I talk to you?" the Irish man asked as he walked into the nursery; finding Kurt as he was redressing Katie.

"Course you can." Kurt said as he put the little girl back in the crib with her sister.

"I'm pregnant." Rory said smiling before promptly bursting into tears. Kurt went over to Rory and hugged the older man.

"Rory what's wrong?" Kurt asked one of his best friends concernedly.

"Blaine is cheating…" Rory sobbed, falling to the floor. Kurt pulled the Irish man from the floor and walked him to the master bedroom so they didn't wake the babies.

"Rory what are you talking about? Blaine would never cheat on you!" Kurt said, hugging the Irish man.

"He keeps getting flowers, phone calls, and presents from someone." Rory sobbed. He had followed Blaine once and seen his husband kissing someone else. He was heartbroken; especially since he found out he was pregnant.

"Did you get a picture?" Kurt asked. Being married to a detective had its advantages sometimes.

"Yeah…" Rory said getting his phone out and getting the picture. Kurt looked at it and sighed. Reassuring Rory that he would be back, Kurt walked back in to the living room. He sent Artie and Sam back to the bedroom and dragged Blaine to the kitchen.

"What the hell Blaine? What are you doing with Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt asked, upset.

"Kurtie it's not what you think." Blaine said tearing up.

"It's not what I think? What about your husband?" Kurt asked harshly.

"What?" Blaine asked. He didn't realise that Rory thought that he was cheating when, in truth, he had been followed for half a year by his old tormentor.

"He thinks' you're cheating, and he's pregnant." Kurt said to a now crying Blaine.

"I would never do that to him, especially with Smythe." Blaine said, spitting out the name of his high school ex that had nearly blinded him with a slushie tainted with rock salt.

"Blaine what's going on?" Kurt asked, thinking he might need his husband.

"He's stalking me. And he wants me to leave Rory and be with him." Blaine said.

"Blaine you can't." Kurt said hugging the older man.

"I'm not going too. I love Rory, and Smythe terrifies me." Blaine admitted, sobbing. Kurt called someone to get Rory from his bedroom.

Soon the couple was in the Puckerman's kitchen crying and comforting each other. Meanwhile Kurt told Noah and Chase about what Blaine had told him. When all of the other guests left, Blaine and Rory stayed to see if they could figure out what to do about Sebastian Smythe, the criminal chipmunk.

"Blaine what's going on?" Noah asked his friend. He knew he was on medical and paternity leave but Blaine was a friend.

**Flashback, Blaine and Rory. **

_My name is Blaine Anderson. And I'm in love with someone who is not my boyfriend. In truth my boyfriend terrifies me. He doesn't hit me; he's just mean to me and my friends. Especially after I left Dalton. I didn't want to leave but the sexual harassment I got from him scared me. _

_So I started to go to McKinley and I have made some great friends; especially Artie and Sam. And when Finn's genius baby brother came to the school he became my best friend. Then Rory Flanagan came as an exchange student and I fell in love. _

_I told Rory that I liked him a week before Sebastian hurt me with the slushie. Well he was aiming for Kurt, but I stepped in front of the much smaller teen. Sebastian had it in his head that I was in love with Kurt. But Kurt was just my best friend and he was in love with Puck not me. But regardless, he was my best friend so I had to protect the small teen. _

_Rory was so worried about me after the slushie attack and the New Directions helped me get back at Sebastian. Luckily Santana got proof, so Sebastian was expelled and banned from regionals and nationals. All of my friends helped me recover from the surgery. _

_Soon after my surgery the Warblers started to call again and a few came to visit. They did try and get me to go back to Dalton when they met Rory. And saw how happy I was with him they let it go. _

_A few years later, after college, when we both had our degrees in drama we got married and had our oldest son Andrew and a month before Kurt's twin boys are born Sebastian reappeared. It turned out he had hurt the wrong man and ended up in jail and started to get back in to my life. _

_The flowers started coming, then jewellery. Everything I used to get from Smythe when we first went out. But I love Rory and I would never leave him especially now that my beautiful husband is pregnant again. _

**End flashback. **

Rory sat and let the tears fall as he listened to everything that had been going on for the last few months. He held Blaine close, winding a stray curl around his finger, which comforted both of them. After they finished talking, Chase left to talk to Smythe. Leaving Noah, Kurt, Rory, and Blaine to talk and plan what to do when Smythe came after them.

A week after Chase visited Blaine and Rory's house to let them know what was going on with Smythe.

"Chase…come in." Rory said with a smile as he answered the door. He had had to call in sick - his morning sickness was worse for this baby than it was for Andrew – from the school he taught drama at.

"Is Blaine in as well?" Chase inquired as he sat in the living room.

"He went out for milk." Rory said. As soon as he said that the door opened and Blaine came back with a carton of milk.

"Hey Macree" Blaine said, kissing Rory hello. The older man had learned a Gallic term of endearment that meant 'my heart' when they first started dating. It made Rory smile every time he was called it.

After he put the milk away he sat down next to Rory on the sofa. He took the younger man's hand with one of his and rubbed the younger man's stomach with the other hand.

"So what's going on?" Blaine asked calmly, hoping that it wasn't bad news. He didn't want the stress to worry and make Rory ill.

"Well, we spoke to Smythe, and he denied everything. And because we have no proof we can't get a warrant until he gets violent. We can only check on him once a week." Chase said. Sometimes he really hated the stalker laws of New York City.

Both Rory and Blaine looked scared at the thought of the police not being able to do anything.

"We have to wait? Chase what about our son and the one on the way?" Blaine asked anxiously, getting up and pacing in front of the fireplace.

"I'm sorry…" Chase said as he watched Blaine pace and Rory sit on the sofa rubbing his growing baby bump.

"Smythe has been here." Rory whispered. He'd been keeping it from Blaine that the slightly deranged singer had come to their home and threatened him and their son.

"What?" Blaine asked, shocked that Rory would keep something like that from him.

"He came to drop off some flowers yesterday, and he told me that Blaine was sleeping with him. So I said that I knew Blaine wasn't and he got in my face and threatened Andrew and I." Rory said as tears fell.

"I'll go and to talk to Smythe again." Chase said, standing and walking to the door.

Blaine sat back down next to Rory and comforted the younger man. Soon their babysitter came back from getting Andrew from pre-school.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the little boy said running towards his parents. For an hour the family sat on the sofa, with Rory in the middle, both Andy and Blaine singing and talking to their growing sibling and child.

Blaine watched his 'wife' and son and thought 'why would I leave all this for the terrifying Sebastian Smythe.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

As soon as the presents from Sebastian started they stopped, leaving everyone confused yet pleased. They didn't know what had happened until Sebastian turned up at Kurt and Noah's home. Everyone was there having a "glee club day" instead of a baby shower for Rory's new baby. They had decided not to find out what gender the baby was.

"Sebastian…" Noah said, answering the door. He had been laughing at something Alex was doing in the background.

"Hello Puck. I'm hoping that Blaine and Rory are here?" the former bully asked.

"Why?" Noah questioned. His detective instincts were going in to overdrive at the former bully being at his home. He had his son's, daughter's, and Princess to protect. And he would do anything to keep them safe.

"Because I need to apologize." Sebastian said, hoping he sounded sincere enough. He had found out a few days before that his younger brother had attempted suicide because he was being bullied. And he had done nothing to help his younger brother. So he got to thinking and realised that he didn't want to be a bully anymore and possibly, be the cause of someone's death. So he had got in touch with the rest of the Warblers, apologized, and been forgiven. He had even found the courage to ring Robert, the beat boxing warbler, that he had been harboring a major crush on and told the muscular teen. They had been dating ever since and he was happy, but he knew he would be even happier with the forgiveness of Blaine, Kurt, and the rest of the glee club.

Noah looked in to the eyes of the former bully and saw he was telling the truth. So he let him in. After talking about it a little, everyone agreed to listen to what he had to say. He told them what had happened and why he was atoning for his cruel actions by asking forgiveness. After they had heard his story they forgave him and invited him and Robert to the next party, which Sebastian gladly accepted.

About a month later David Karofsky turned up on their door step. This time, Kurt was home alone with the girls. And he was getting the next load of laundry ready for the machine when the door bell rang.

When Kurt answered it he was tempted to slam the door in the face of his childhood tormenter. But something made him stop and look at the man that now stood in front. He looked healthier and happier than the once tormented and tortured soul from the halls of McKinley that Kurt remembered him.

"Hello David." Kurt said in greeting to the man.

"Hello Kurt. May we talk please?" Dave asked, hoping that the younger man would be willing to listen to what he had to say. He had spent many years in therapy and getting to know himself better, before falling in love.

He had become a sports agent like he had always dreamed of being, but it was nearly short lived. Or so he thought when he fell in love with one of his clients, Maxxie, nickname for Max. And since there are rules against him dating one of his clients, he thought he was destined to be alone. When Maxxie's contract had ended for the season he told him that he was leaving his agency. Dave was crushed, but when he found out the reasons for Maxxie leaving, he couldn't have been happier.

"Of course, come in." Kurt said. As soon as he shut the door behind David, Katie began to cry and then Lizzy followed and began to cry as well. This caused the younger man to sigh. He had only just got the girls asleep. Kurt made his way to the nursery, with Dave following behind. When they got to there, all they saw was that Katie had lost her stuffed, fleece, multi coloured hedgehog that her big brother Chris had bought her. Alex had bought a lion for Lizzy from the same company. The stuffed animals were perfect for the little girls. They were soft, fluffy, and brightly colored. And the girls loved them for many reasons. Being a gift from their big brothers was a major reason. Lizzy, unlike Katie, had only lost her blanket. So after both girls were settled back in and were kissed on the forehead Kurt and Dave went back to the living room to talk.

"Their beautiful Kurt. Are they your only children?" Dave asked as he sat down. He wanted to become friends with Kurt, Noah, and maybe the entire glee club.

"Noah and I also have two boys, Alexander and Christopher." Kurt said, smiling. He went and got a photo off the mantel place and passed to Dave. The family had hired a professional photographer to take a photograph a week after the girls were born.

Dave stood, taking his wallet out and getting a photo out of it. He then passed it to Kurt.

"That is Maxxie, my husband, and our son DJ." Dave said proudly at the smiling blondes in the picture.

"How long have you been together?" Kurt asked as he passed the photo back.

"3 years, and DJ is 2 ½ years old." Dave said before going on to explain how they had met and what had happened before they got together. Kurt sat, listened, and smiled at David's story. He liked the look of love and happiness on his reformed tormenters face and was pleased for the larger man.

Soon Dave had to go. With Maxxie now owning his own restaurant and Dave usually only working till 4 he had to get DJ from the babysitter. So he left Kurt to his thoughts until his husband and his darling sons came home from pre-school and their visit to the park.

Noah had been off for half of his medical leave and paternity leave already and was enjoying spending time with his family. So much so, that a part of him didn't want to go back to work when he had to.

In bed that night while Kurt was cuddled to Noah's chest, he told Noah of his visitor. And, because Kurt had never lied to him before, Noah believed him about how Karofsky had changed for the better. They invited the Karofsky family around the following weekend, knowing that the glee club would be there as well. So the former bully would have to apologise to them as well.

So the 4th of July weekend, the Puckerman's had a massive party with both former bullies in attendance with their families. Both Sebastian and Dave went around the glee club and offered personal apologies to everyone. With time, everyone forgave them and the two former bullies, and their families, became regular visitors to the Puckerman home.

~ Four years later ~

After Kurt met Maxxie they became the best of friends. They would get together once a week to work on their yoga together while their butch husbands watched the football game. Blaine, Rory, Sebastian and Robert usually joined them, but Rory and Sebastian had just recently had their babies. So they were spending time with their families.

During the half time show, one Sunday afternoon, David and Noah went to the kitchen to get more beer and snacks for themselves. While they were there, they saw their spouses stretching and bending in the most erotic ways. So much so, that David and Noah forgot about the football game and ended up just standing there mesmerized by their wives.

"Their watching again…" Kurt giggled as he spotted Noah and Dave at the patio doors watching them as the younger men worked through their yoga.

"I know, Dave gets so turned on watching me. I have to do it while he is at work." Maxxie giggled, thinking of the times he hadn't waited to do yoga while Dave was at work.

"Same here with Noah." Kurt giggled as they did their last position before standing. They then rolled their mats up and headed towards the house and their husbands.

"Did your team win Dave?" Maxxie teased his husband who just stood in the kitchen staring at the smaller man with lust in his eyes. Maxxie knew he was about to be dragged home.

Suddenly Dave threw Maxxie over his shoulder and began to walk out of Kurt and Noah's house.

"See you tomorrow Kurtie." Maxxie giggled, waving as he was carried away.

Soon after Dave had apologized to the glee club, and Maxxie and Kurt had met, Maxxie had begged to move closer to his friend. And Dave, who could never say no to his wife, had agreed just to see the deliriously happy smile. So soon they moved in to the cul de sac where the glee club lived.

~ Back at the Puckerman home ~

"Noah…we can't…" Kurt said as he saw the look of his lust in his husband's eyes.

"Why not?" Noah growled. He wanted Kurt so badly. He would do anything to get in to the frilly lace panties of his lovely wife.

"Because I've run out of the pill." Kurt said, backing away from Noah and the lustful, heated, gaze in the older man's eyes.

"So?" Noah asked, advancing towards Kurt. All the chasing was turning Noah on more.

"You want more children?" Kurt asked smiling. He liked being pregnant. He loved carrying his husband's children.

"Yes." Noah said as he finally caught Kurt. He began to kiss the smaller man's neck. Hitting all the hot spots that the older man knew would make Kurt weak at the knees. Soon Kurt jumped up, knowing Noah would catch him; wrapping his legs around Noah before being carried to the bedroom.

Little did both couples know that they had made siblings for their children.

A few weeks later it was Super Bowl Sunday and all of the husbands were found in Kurt and Noah's living room. They were watching the game while all the wives were in the kitchen talking and laughing.

Kurt and Noah were hosting this year's game. Kurt and their children had been baking and cooking snacks all day, the day before. Alex and Chris were 8, Lizzy and Katie were 4, and now Kurt was pregnant with their next two children. But he hadn't told Noah yet. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Soon the entire glee club, old and new, were at the house waiting for the game to begin. All of the children were playing in the garden. And soon the house was full of laughter and cheering from the men.

During half time, Noah came to the kitchen to get more snacks and drinks. He smiled as he saw Kurt. The younger man had been trying to hide that he was pregnant but Noah knew, and he was so pleased. He walked over to Kurt; who was sitting at the table next to Maxxie with a crying Katie on his lap.

"Hey Pumpkin, what's wrong?" Noah questioned as he saw his crying daughter.

"I fell over…" Katie whispered. Even though she knew everyone in the kitchen, and had known them all her life, she was still very shy; much like her mother.

"Oh pumpkin…" Noah said kissing Katie's scrape on her knee, making her feel better.

"Is that better?" Noah asked to his little girl.

"Yes Daddy." Katie said, wiping her eyes. She then kissed her Mommy and Daddy and then ran back outside to play with her cousins.

"Are you ok Princess?" Noah asked, kissing Kurt lightly on the temple.

"Yes Noah." Kurt replied, smiling. He was so pleased that Noah was such a wonderful father. And he was pleased that they were going to have another set of twin babies.

Soon it was time for the second half of the game, so Noah got the snacks and the drinks and went back to the living room. When the team that the men of the glee club were rooting for won, they celebrated by having a barbeque. Letting the wives just sit in the garden and watch their children letting the men folk do the cooking for once.

"Have you told him?" Maxxie asked. He was sitting with Kurt, Rory and Sebastian. The four men had become as close as brothers. They shared secrets and spent all their time together.

"No, have you?" Kurt asked, smiling; knowing that Maxxie was pregnant as well.

"No, but seeing as their team won…I might add to their celebration." Maxxie giggled, smiling at Dave who was looking over at the table where the four men were sitting.

"Your wife is up to something." Noah said, looking at his Princess and realizing that Kurt was up to something as well.

"Yeah, so is yours." Dave replied laughing at the twin looks of mischief on the faces on their loves.

Eventually all the children were asleep, and the adults were sitting in the living room talking and laughing. Maxxie and Kurt decided that that would be the best time to tell their families that they were pregnant again.

"We have an announcement…" Maxxie and Kurt said together, making everyone smile.

"We're pregnant!" they exclaimed together again, making both Dave and Noah rush to them. They hugged them and lifted them up into their arms, kissing their wives. The older men were both extremely happy.

By the time that Kurt and Maxxie were due, they had decided that if they were to have any more children they would have their pregnancy's as close together as possible. Rory and Sebastian were a little jealous of how close Maxxie and Kurt were but realized that they were being silly. The four wives were closer than ever.

Soon Maxxie gave birth to his and Dave's second son Jason. And Kurt gave birth to his and Noah's third little boy and little girl, Atticus and Liesl.

The couples also joined many of the other old glee club members on double dates. And when Sebastian became pregnant with his and Robert's second little boy they were thrown a baby shower that would make any pregnant person jealous. Once a glee club member always a glee member.


End file.
